The New Girl
by x Wacky Fairyx
Summary: What happens when a new vampire turns up unexpectedly at the Cullen household. How will this newbie change things. Laughs and tears will be included. Set after breaking dawn. Normal pairing. Please read and review.
1. New arrival

**Ness POV**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, what are you doing?"

I look round the circle of vampires, eyeing them suspiciously. They were all there Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie, Mom and dad, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper. Even my grandparents Esme and Carlisle. Emmett looked up and grinned at me.

"Just playing a little game of truth or dare. But of course, you're too young to join in"

Sometimes, he can be so annoying, not to mention patronizing. I mean I might only be 6 but mentally and physically I look about their age... I wonder what he would do if I went and bit his hand maybe, possibly hurting him....

I heard a low chuckle. Guess who was laughing? Yes it was my dad, damn him and his mind reading skills. I mean who thinks that a dad who can read your mind is a good idea (not me), it is **so **annoying.

"What, what I miss" asked Emmett glancing between me and dad, looking confused. Haha

"Nothing, just thinking of ways to get my revenge" I said, doing my sweet little innocent face as I shoved myself in-between Aunt Alice and Mom.

Uncle Jasper rolled his eyes at me,

"Anyway, on with the game, Alice I dare you to...go up to Angela Webber and pretend to reveal to her that you are, actually a secret agent in disguise as a school-girl" He smirked at Alice, as we all burst out laughing, imagined this scene.

But, before Alice could answer, we heard a car driving smoothly up our driveway. That's strange, we weren't expecting anyone. Then we heard the unmistakable sound of heels walking up the gravel to our door. Before I knew it, I was running down to the front door then it occurred to me that the whole family had done the same and now were standing protectively ahead of me. I started to protest but then Carlisle stepped forward and opened the door.

I gasped as I saw who the person standing at the door. It was a girl maybe 17 years old. She was tall about 5, 11. She had bright red hair in tight ringlets up to her shoulders. Her skin was very pale and she had a perfect bone structure and over her eyes she wore a pair of large, black sunglasses. She wore black skinnie jeans with black killer heels. On her top half she wore a chequered electric blue and black coat. She was even more beautiful than Aunt Rosalie, in a wild kind of way. She was so very clearly a vampire...


	2. Meeting Her

**Chapter 2**

As we all stood there speechless, the girl took off her sunglasses to reveal big eyes that were incredibly black. "Hi, I'm Camille. And you must be the Cullens." Her voice was ran smoothly over each word as if it were water. It sounded different to what my family sounded like, yet it was oddly familiar.

Carlisle was the first to recover and he replied "Yes, I am Carlisle; this is Esme, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward and Bella..." He pointed to the others individually.

"And the young one behind Bella and Edward?"

"She's...Renesmee"

"Renesmee," She said the word slowly as if tasting it "so you are half vampire half human then?"

Everyone looked at her in surprise; I felt it was my turn to talk.

"Yes, how do you know that?"

"Well, you visibly have the looks of a vampire and the speed of one yet, I can hear your heartbeat and the sound of your blood. I'm quite observant." She shrugged "Anyway I was wondering do you have room for one more person. I won't be permanent."

She looked at Carlisle as she said the last part. Her face betrayed no emotion.

"Let me have a little talk with my family, we will be 5 minutes." Carlisle answered.

"Ah, good this will give me time to go and hunt, I'll see you in an hour then and I will be expecting a verdict."

We all watched her as she disappeared between the trees.

"Well that was unexpected" Said Esme breaking the silence.

"Edward, what was she thinking?" Mom looked deeply into Dads eyes as she questioned him.

"Well, she to start off with, she thought _'Wow there are so many of them'_ then other than that she was mainly wondering about what we thought of her and if we'd let her stay."

"Well, I like her" I watched as 8 pairs of eyes turned to look at me.  
"I like her too, she seemed lovely." Esme glanced at Carlisle as she carried on "and she said it was only temporary"

Both Alice and Jasper nodded in agreement.

"You can't be serious, I mean, if we let her into the family it will only complicate things. As if our cover wasn't complicated enough" Aunt Rosalie looked sour as she pouted her lips. Dad and Uncle Emmett smirked at her

"You're just annoyed that she's prettier than you." Dad grinned evilly at Rosalie. Her features had changed into sudden rage. She screamed at Dad

"I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT!" And she lunged at him baring her teeth, but he was already gone, flying up the stairs.

Emmett chuckled as they disappeared "They're gonna be gone some time, I vote Camille stays."

"Well that's decided. She's going to stay with us." Carlisle determined.


	3. Power

**Chapter 3**

Camille had been living with us for 3 days now; she had taken up dad's old room and had made it her own by redecorating it and-much to the delight of Esme and Alice. When she came back from the hunt we saw that her eyes were a redy-brown colour- that meant she was trying to change to our 'veggie' ways. We had also found out that she particularly enjoyed playing the piano. I remembered the first time she saw it:

"_Thanks for letting me stay here. I really appreciate it..." she glided into the entrance "I love what you've done here; it's so open and airy." She turned her head to fully inspect the room. Her eyes fell on the grand piano... "Ahh, a piano, I am completely content now." In a slit second she was by the piano, perching elegantly on the stool. Her hands lifted to the keys and instantly the room was filled with beautiful music. It was mesmerising, even dad couldn't play that well. Her hands swept gracefully across the keys. She opened her mouth and started to sing in a language I didn't recognise. Her voice sounded like wind-chimes yet was crystal clear, a voice that any professional singer would be jealous of. I noticed that the whole family- with the exception of Rosalie- had gathered to watch in silence. As Camille finished, she turned and smiled "After a century of practice, I've definitely improved."_

I grinned as I remembered this. Then faintly I heard the sound of a pencil being put to paper. I ran swiftly down to the sound. I was Camille she was drawing a picture of a swallow. Her hands moved so quickly across the page they were a blur. I went and looked over her shoulder

"Hey, that's really good."

"Thanks, you've probably guessed, but my passion is things to do with performing arts. I love singing, dancing, acting, drawing (she gestured toward the, now finished picture in her hands), playing the piano and writing songs."

She gazed intensely at me. "Do you mind if I draw you?" Her question was utterly unexpected.

"...Um... ok, sure, go ahead."

She flashed a pleased smile, before she started again. "You know, you have a very interesting face. It look vampuric, yet also human at the same time." She paused as an idea flashed through her face. "Can we go to the river? The light would be so much better there."

I wanted to go, but I wasn't sure if my parents would let me. Suddenly, I heard a sigh and then came my dad's voice. "It's ok. You can go with her. We aren't _that_ protective." I smiled triumphantly. Sometimes a mind-reading dad could be useful.

I soon found myself sitting on a rock, next to the river being sketched. I listened to the flow of the water as I felt Camille's eyes constantly flicking up to me. I could feel my cheeks gain a bit of colour. After a while Camille finally stopped sketching and declared that she was done. I went over and looked at her work. I felt my eyes widen in shock. It looked like a photo of me, but just in black and white (well, grey).

"How do you do that?"I whined. I saw a smile tug at her lips, and as she chuckled her eyes shone with laughter and a hint of pride.

"Practice"

I scowled at her "Humph, I'll never be that good, even with a lot of practice"

"Well, I suppose you kinda need to be good at drawing in the first place. Oh well. But you will get better if you practice."

I sat there pondering this, when a question rose into my head.

"I was wondering why your voice sounds different to my families." She chuckled lightly.

"Well that's because for most of my human life, I lived in England. I was changed there too and every since then, I have kept my accent." _I see she's English_ that explains why it was familiar. After a few months of my birth, we got into trouble and lots of vampires came to our house. One of them was from England but he left us.

Then another question came into my head:

"Hey, do you have any special talents? You know like Dad and his mind-reading." I watched as a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes and as she grinned evilly.

"Well, yeah, I do have a talent. It is _very_ useful when pulling pranks" I narrowed my eyes questionably. Her grin spread wider.

"I can shape-shift"

My mouth dropped. "Seriously?" When she nodded I added "cool" I could feel my face break into a smile too.

"Yeah, I know. It was because I was really good at getting into different acting roles when I was human. But there are a few flaws. I can't shape-shift into animals and I have to have seen the person I want to shape-shift into before I can do it. But otherwise if is almost foolproof because I can get the scent right and the way they speak the only things is I still am me on the inside and I can't adopt their powers, if they have any."

"Can you shape-shift into werewolves and humans?" I asked eagerly.

"Yep"

"What about changing your hair colour and stuff like that?"

"Mm-hm, but it's the same thing about having to see the hair colour before I can adopt it."She shrugged while she explained.

"Then why don't you go around how you want to? Or are you?"

She laughed her chiming laugh "No this is my real form and I don't often change it because I am happy the way I am."

"Would you mind showing me?"

"Not at all, that fine...hm...What shall I do?"

She stood up to her full height. Slowly her body started to become slightly blurred and started to merge into another form but at the same time a thin layer of lilac mist surrounded her. The whole possess took about 5 seconds and then abruptly the mist left to reveal a girl with dark brown curls, about 5,5 with rosy cheeks. She looked about 17-18 years old. The girl's eyes snapped open. Her eyes were a liquid brown colour. It was me. Camille had chosen to form into me. It was like looking into a mirror.

"So what do you think?" She had my voice imitated perfectly. She even smelt like me.

I was speechless, "...You...me...look...Ahh...weird"

She smirked "Yeah, it is a bit weird. It's funny 'cus the mist was lilac, it's never done that before. It must be because your half human, half vampire and I've never shape-shifted into that before." By this time, I had regained the power of speech.

"So every type of being has its own mist colour?" This sounded so strange, but I was curious.

"Yeah, Vampires have silver mist, Humans have turquoise and werewolves have a mossy green colour." Her voice was still creeping me out. It sounded like I was talking to myself.

"Right, wait did you say you've shape-shifted into a werewolf?"But the lilac mist was surrounding her again. When it left she snapped open her redy-brown eyes.

"Huh, oh right. Yes, I did say that I had shape-shifted into a werewolf...speaking about werewolves. Where's your fiancé?" Another one of her dazzling smiles lit up her face as she teased me.

"How did you know?" _How_ did she know?

"As I said in the beginning I'm very observant I heard your family talking about it."

_Oh_ that explained it. Jacob and I were engaged to be married. I swelled with pride when I thought this. But we had agreed to wait a bit until I was a bit older. But I felt my face fall a bit when I thought about the trip he was on with _his_ family. They had gone to Peru for a fortnight. For family reasons. I wasn't too happy about it and neither was Jacob but he had to go and that was final.

I looked back at Camille and saw that she had a devilish grin on her face.

"I think we should pull a _little_ prank on the others"


	4. The Plan

**Chapter 4**

It was going excellently to plan. My whole family were in the kitchen talking. We stifled our laughs as we neared them, both singing the alphabet in our heads so dad wouldn't hear our plan. We strode into the kitchen in unison and grinned at the un-expecting victims. Everyone froze as they saw the sight that had come before them. There were two Nessies'! Camille had changed back into my form.

Emmett had dropped his jaw and was staring at us with confusion.

"Hi. How are you?"We said in Unison

"Help! There are 2 Nessies'"

By this point we were both killing ourselves laughing. Lilac mist had started to engulf Camille again. Even though I had seen it being done before, it still felt weird to me that she could merge into another form. When the process was done she grinned her big, elfish grin at the others

"Well, I guess you all know what my power is."

"_You _can shape-shift" Aunt Rosalie still didn't like Camille very much.

"Yeah she can. But she can't do animals and she has to have seen the person before she can shape-shift into them. It's the same for hair and stuff like that too." I explained excitedly before Camille could even open _her_ mouth.

"Oh that lovely, honey" Esme was smiling at Camille already treating her like one of the family.

"Yes, quite impressive" Carlisle commented.

Camille looked like she was going to burst with pride. I put my hand up to my mother's cheek to show her what it was like for me when I first saw Camille shape-shift and the conversation that had taken place before and after the transformation. I rarely did this anymore only really to Jacob and my parents.

Mum smiled as she watched the planning's of our prank.

Meanwhile Alice was talking to Camille about her power.

"So you can change your hair colour?" Alice looked intently at Camille.

"Mm-hm and eye and skin colour."

"Show me pleeeeeeeeease!" Alice begged Camille

"Ok, sure, why not?" Alice squealed with delight. A puffy white colour of mist appeared around Camille's head and slowly we could see her hair changing.

When it was done we looked in surprise to find that her hair had become short and feathery and was the brightest shade of bubble gum pink.

"It made my day when I saw the person with this hair. I love it!" Then I inspected her eyes. "Hey, you've changed your eye colour too." They were a grey colour but somehow they seemed to have many shades of grey from silver to lead coloured. This made them seem deep and full of meaning.

Alice looked up at Camille and grinned the grin that we all knew and often saw: Alice wanted to go shopping...

Camille looked round in confusion as she heard most of my family groan.

"I'll come with you, Aunt Alice" I half skipped half jumped to her side.

"Thank you, Camille are you in?" By this point Camille was looking very confused

"...Um..."

"To go shopping, silly" Realisation spread through Camille's face quickly followed by a beam.

"You could have said. I was planning on hitting the shops sometime soon. I really need some new clothes."

Alice's face blanked out for a second, telling us that she was having a vision. "...And we need to get some party things Jacob is coming home"

I felt a rush of emotion. I felt ecstatically happy and pleased that he was coming home. I felt anticipation and excitement. But then I realised something.

"Hey, I thought you could see werewolves" I told her accusingly

"No I can't but I can see us planning a party and getting set up for it." She explained calmly.

"Right it's time to hit the shops" Camille said extravagantly, waving her arms in the air.


	5. Party time

**Cam POV**

**Chapter 5**

"Hmmm...Alice I like this one" Nessie said pointing to a light blue silk dress that came down to the knees and was fitted in all the right places. We were looking at dresses for us to wear for the 'Welcome home Jacob' party. I personally thought it would be hilarious if we did it with nothing on but our underwear on. What I wouldn't give to see the expression on his face. But I was interested to see what this Jacob looked like; the others had made me curious.

I looked down at my grey flowy dress that was beautifully layered down to my heels but with no back to it. I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror (I'm not vain; it was just that the dress was so beautiful _and_ it went with my now grey eyes).

Alice was smirking, then copied me by standing in front the mirror and heaving a gigantic sigh and started to sing "I'm beautiful, I'm beautiful it's true. When I saw myself, it affected my health. Cuz I'm too good to be true. I'd rather not be with you." To the tune of Beautiful, by James Blunt.

"Oh, Haha, very funny" I answered. "I was sighing because of the dress," I glanced at the dress studying its every aspect. "That I am definitely buying." I added with a grin.

As soon as I had changed out of the dress I went over to Nessie and Alice who trying out more dresses. I encouraged Alice to buy a velvet dress** (Yes Izzy velvet, hahahahahahahahahahahahaaa. Hmmm nah I'm gonna change it) **Alice to buy a black dress that stayed close to the chest with a corset - embroided with tiny black flowers linked up with small pieces of lace- but then spilled out around her legs. I laughed out loud as I thought of the reaction Jasper would have when he saw this. I made Alice promise not to show him until the actual party. In the end Nessie-after much hardship- decided on the light blue dress. Even as we bought the dresses her face was covered in worry.

"Don't worry when Jacob sees you in that dress, his eyes will pop out of his head and his tongue will fall to the floor. Trust me" _Hmm smooth Camille, real smooth _I thought to myself. But at least it had done its job because now Nessie was full of confidence as she went up and paid for her dress.

7 hours later we arrived back to the house our arms full of shopping bags. I was personally on a shopping high as I had found 3 new pairs of heels that were simply _gor-ge-ous_. I had also found so many cool new clothes. _All the more to fill up my closet._ I had recently converted part of Edward's room into a walk-in wardrobe.

When we walked in, Jasper and Emmett looked up from a game of poker, they were playing.

Jasper smirked "We were starting to wonder if you were coming home." Then in a lower tone to Emmett "Pay up, they were home before 10 hours of shopping". Emmett grumbled as he pulled a £20 pound note out of his pocket and handed it over to Jasper. When Jasper looked up again he spied the bags we had then asked "So what dresses have you bought for the party?"

I ran over to Alice as she started to open her mouth and quickly covered her face and started to drag her out of the room. I yelled "It's a surprise" over my shoulder as we left the room. Once we were safely inside my room, I let Alice go and turned around to see that Nessie had followed us in.

"Why did you have to mess up my hair Camille?" Alice asked in clear frustration. I glanced back at her to see her furiously trying to sort out her hair again.

"Sorry about that. But I really want to see Jaspers face when he sees the dress. I'm gonna sketch it." I felt a rush of excitement as I said the word sketch._ Honestly Camille you are obsessed...even if you are obsessed with the coolest things ever. _I went into my wardrobe and looked around to find the outfit that I wanted to try with my new heels. When I spotted the clothes, I moved at vampire speed to get changed and put my heels on. About 5 seconds afterward I found myself standing in front my wall of full-length mirrors, admiring the new look. When I was satisfied that it was up to my standards (they aren't as high as Alice's, but they still are pretty high). I went down to the piano and started to play the beginning of the accompliment to a song I had decided to sing. I loved singing so much, especially songs like this. I could hear my voice flowing smoothly over each word, reaching all the right notes. I concentrated only on the music that I was playing and instantly everything on the outside world was a blur in the background. When I was playing the piano or singing I could let my guard down, let all my emotions run free and out into the music. I didn't have to use my cover...

Once it was finished, I let my hands fall unwillingly from the keys. At this point I noticed Jasper standing next to me his head cocked onto one side questionably.

"I've noticed that every time you play or sing you fill with so much emotion, too much to understand" _Oh no, I had forgotten about his skill _

"Yeah, I do that to make my music full of feeling. It makes it sound better." Good thing I was a skilled actress and could lie without anyone suspecting me.

"Hmmm" He considered this before deciding it was likely then he returned to my gaze "So what was that you were singing? I've never heard that before."

But before I could answer I heard Nessie say "Neither have I" And in a split second she was by my side. I had a feeling that she had been eavesdropping.

"It's from Musical, called Wicked. That's set after 'The wizard of Oz'. The song is called 'I'm not that Girl'. It's quite a sad song that's why it needs so much emotion" Nessie and Jasper nodded. I was right she had been listening. I mentally kicked myself for being so stupid. I had to keep my guard up.

I looked up and slightly raise my voice so that the others could know that I was talking to them too, as I called out "Hey, do you want to help me sing a song? I need you guys 'cus it has loads of parts." Suddenly I was surrounded by 9 curious vampires. Even Rosalie was there. I laughed "I don't need that many"

"It's ok some of us will just watch." Carlisle walked (well I say walked, I actually meant took 2 long strides) to the sofa, quickly followed by Emmett, Jasper and Bella then a reluctant Edward.

"Ok, guys the song we are going to sing is called 'Wayfarin' stranger'. Nessie can you sing along with the tune for the second time except you're going to be in Canon with me" She nodded. I turned to Rosalie "Can you sing the top part of the cords, in the second part? Alice can you sing middle and Esme can you sing bottom?" They all agreed. I ran up to my room to get the music and soon I had returned and was making myself comfortable in the stool as I placed the music in front of me. I let the others inspect the music for a second before playing the opening chords. I started of the song as a solo:

_I'm just a poor, wayfarin' stranger, _

_a-travellin' though this world of woe,_

_But these no sickness, toil nor danger,_

_In that bright world to which I go._

_I'm going there to see my father,_

_I'm going there no more to roam,_

_I'm just a-going over Jordan,_

_I'm just a-going over home._

Then I repeated it but this time the others had joined in. Our voices mixed together flowing over each perfectly. I felt a grin spread across my face. _I love music_ I thought contently to myself. Much too soon it was over. We turned around expectantly and found 5 people standing on their feet applauding.

"I thought it would be cool if we played this for Jacob's 'Welcome home' party." I mentioned, mainly to Nessie but also to Alice (who had begged to be the organiser of the party)

"Yeah" Everyone said this at the same time. We- with the exception of Rosalie who still bared a grudge against Jacob- then launched into planning the party. Once we had finished. We found ourselves all sitting in around the main room. Alice and Edward were playing chess (Well, I call it chess but really all it was, was Edward reading Alice's mind to find out what she was going to do and Alice looking into the future to see what moves Edward would do), Bella was watching intently as they played. Jasper and Emmett were playing on the play station. Rosalie was looking through a magazine with Esme, Nessie had fallen asleep- I had a feeling she would wake up soon seeing as it was morning- and Carlisle was reading a book. I was sitting in the corner, quietly amusing myself. _Hmmmm.....what shall I do_ I turned to looked at Carlisle _Hey If you say Carlisle backwards it becomes elsilrac hehe Elsilrac. I know what I will do I will say all of the names backwards and forever call them that...hehe this is so gonna annoy them_

Edward started snickering. He had obviously heard my trail of thoughts. I felt pleased when he didn't make an attempt to tell the others. At that point Nessie woke up and started to look around confused. _Anyway Esme becomes Emse, Rosalie becomes Eilasor, Emmett becomes Ttemme, Jasper is turned into Repsaj, Alice is Ecila, Bella is Alleb, Edward is Drawde and finally Nessie is Eissen._

"So, how are you all today?" I started "Elsilrac, Emse, Eilasor, Ttemme, Repsaj, Ecila, Alleb, Drawde and Eissen" Everyone except for Edward -who was in fits of laughter- looked at me like I belonged in a mental hospital. I started giggling to myself then I could hold it in any longer and I just burst of laughing, soon I was rolling on the floor. I didn't even know why I was laughing so much. What I had said was funny but not that funny. By this point everyone was looking disturbed by my strange outburst (apart from Edward who was also rolling on the floor, but not because he found it funny but because my laughs are incredibly contagious). When I had finally recovered I sat up and grinned like a loon. I knew my hair was all messy but it added to the affect.

"It's your name backwards" I explained. I clamped my lips together to stop myself from giggling as I saw the relief in the expressions.

"But that isn't that funny. Why were you laughing so much?" Emmett –or Ttemme- asked looking confused.

"To be honest I really don't know." I replied truthfully. I heard a chorus of 'Ooh's' and 'I see's' as they returned to their previous activities. I started to sing green sleeves in my head. But soon I got very annoyed with that tune._ Ok let me think...what can I sing so that I can get rid of green Sleeves?...._ _Oh no, anything but that_ ._NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...._ Baaaaaaaaaaaaalaaaaaaaaaaaamory, Balamory, What's the story in Balamory? Where would you like to go? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH STOP IT, STOP IT.

Edward looked at me strangely "What's that song you are singing in your head-no that's an understatement- What's that song you're screaming in your head?"

I let my mouth drop "You don't know what Balamory is? I could hear the disbelief in my voice.

When they all shook their heads I felt my mouth drop even further and my eyes widen –Wow I must look like a constipated chicken. I stood up and went over to the computer.

"Come on, you have to see this" I typed in Balamory into YouTube and clicked on the first thing that came up. Music- that many people know and hate- started to flow through the speakers. I put my hands up to cover my ears.

"That's not so bad" Commented Emmett after a few minutes.

"It is when you have it stuck in your head for the rest of the day. Although _sometimes _it can be useful- once my friend and I had a competition- this was while I still lived in England- to see who could annoy the most people. I won, by sing Balamory at the top of my lungs in the middle of the canteen. Everyone had it stuck in their heads for the rest of the day." I smiled at the memory.

Soon everyone had returned to their pervious activities. I was pleased when I heard Jasper and Emmett start to hum Balamory. I walked over to the window and stared out. I took in the whole scenery. I totally absorbed myself in the view. I faintly heard Emmett scream something about a God damn song. But when I finally resurfaced I noticed that the sun was lower and everyone was hustling about carrying boxes of decorations...Oh the 'Welcome Home Jacob' party was on tonight.

"Welcome back to earth, how was your journey into Camille land?" I turned round and smirked at Alice.

"Well it was quite pleasant. If I do say so myself. Which I just did, 'cus I heard myself" **(ok I know this is from The Georgia Nicolson books, but I find it funny) **

Alice smirked back at me but her face got serious "Hurry up and start helping us. Then as soon as you can go upstairs and get ready. We only have 2 hours until my vision blanks out."


	6. Welcome home Jacob

**Chapter 6**

**Nessie POV**

I looked round the decorated room- Alice defiantly is a decorating genius. I felt a rush of joy as I felt that Jacob was really coming home. I couldn't wait to get him alone...

"Nessie" My dad warned. Oh God, It's not as if he doesn't know what happens in-between me and Jacob.

"Edward" This time it was my mother's voice "She's not a child anymore. I mean how she could not want to do such things when living around Rosalie and Emmett, not to mention us." _Way to go mum._

"Honey, she's 6 years old" _Boo_

"I know, Edward, I know" I could hear her reluctance "I don't like it either, but we can't keep treating her like a child" _I love my mum_

"Very well" _Woohoo, My mum is very cool._

"Thanks mum" I said out to thin air. I knew she would hear me.

I felt a whoosh of air sweep past me. I looked around to find Alice standing there with a look of exasperation in her face.

"You have to come and get dressed now and have you make-up done."

Camille turned up beside her. "Ooh, can I do her make-up" She looked reassuringly at me "Don't worry I'll make it look natural"

We both turned to Alice. She looked thoughtful. "Well I suppose..."

But before she could finish Camille quickly took me by the arm and started dragging me to Alice's Bathroom -The biggest one. As she went she said "Thanks, now let's go and get her ready."

I sighed "I can dress myself, you know"

Camille looked back at me "Yes, I know that but I have to do your make-up and Alice has to do your hair...Or maybe Rosalie could do it, if I wasn't in the room at the time." She smirked as she said that last part. As we past my parents I saw my mother mouth 'Good Luck' to me.

I looked round the bathroom trying not to move too much. Camille was in front of me, dabbing some pale blue eye-shadow onto a brush "Close your eyes" She ordered. I did as she told me to and started to wonder what I would look like- All the mirrors had been covered. Once I was allowed to open my eyes again I looked at Camille. She looked beautiful. The dress that she had chosen suited her perfectly and she had changed her eyes so that they were that strange shade of grey again. She had left her hair unsorted but it still looked like she had just stepped off a catwalk. She had changed when I had got dressed. Camille stepped back to look at the final product. She called for Alice in a second she was there standing next to Camille gazing intently at me. I could feel blood rush to my cheeks.

"Well I personally think she looks amazing" Camille directed towards Alice

"I agree" Aunt Alice smiled "Me thinks that she should see herself now"

"Me thinks that you are right" Camille went over to one of the mirrors and Alice pushed me lightly so I stood in front of the mirror. I gasped as the cover was pulled off. In the mirror was a girl wearing a beautiful blue dress. Her face was perfect, something that belonged in a magazine. I noticed that she had very natural make-up. It was just some plain lip-gloss, some mascara and the pale blue eye-shadow. My eyes moved up to her hair. It was styled on the top of her head in a complicated yet elegant manner and little blue flowers were woven into it along with shimmering treads of silver. Rosalie had eventually come and done my hair, but not without glaring angrily at Camille every few minutes or so. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"I-I look so..." I stammered

Camille looked down at me "Hey, no crying, that mascara is not waterproof." Then Alice smiled sympathetically at me "It is you, Nessie, and you look wonderful. Now we have to get some shoes on you."

"Are we geniuses or what?" Camille looked very pleased with herself.

"Ok guys, 3 minutes till my vision goes" Alice warned. I felt myself tense with anticipation as everyone went to find somewhere to hide. Someone turned out the lights. I found myself hiding behind the sofa with Jasper.

"Do you want me to..."He started before I nodded my head. I felt a rush of ease pass over me, I felt completely calm. Before long we heard a pair of paws running along in the forest. Then they stopped to be quickly followed by the sound of someone hopping around on one foot as if they were putting on trousers. Slowly- well slowly to me, in reality it must have only been seconds- feet were walking up our gravel. I longed to run out and greet him but Jasper put a restraining hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at him longingly, but he simply shook his head. I narrowed my eyes at him. Suddenly I heard the door creak open, my head snapped forward. There standing in the door was Jacob, my Jacob. Everyone jumped up and shouted 'Welcome Home Jacob' with the exception of Camille and me- I was running straight at Jacob, I jumped up at him and kissed him with my full might. In the background I heard my dad take a sharp breath and Emmett say "Hey, who was meant to turn on the lights?" Followed by Emse replying "You honey". But I didn't care.

When unwillingly broke the kiss, Jacob looked down at me "Hello, how are you today?" He asked his eyes shining with mockery. I grinned sheepishly at him. I then moved out of the way so my family could greet him.

"Welcome back, Jake"

"Welcome home kido"

"Oh great, the smells back again" I snickered as Rosalie said this.

Then I suddenly remembered "Jacob, there's someone I'd like you to meet." I took his hand and started to lead him towards the space Camille was standing in the shadows

I looked back to see that Jacob looked a bit confused "You haven't had a baby have you?" I laughed out loud

"No silly"

I laughed even louder when he looked relieved. "Anyway, I like you to meet a temporary member to the family"

I gestured for Camille to step out of the shadows. However, as soon as Jake saw Camille he snarled "Victoria". Then before I could blink, he had changed into a werewolf, preparing himself to pounce. All at once many things happened:

Dad shouted "No", everyone in the room tensed, I threw myself in front of Jake and started to shove him with all my might, away from Camille, Emmett switched on the lights and Camille looked...Well... quite miffed.

I stared into Jake's eyes and as he stared at Camille, now bathed in lighted, slowly realisation dawned in his face.

I looked up at dad who was glaring at Jake "Yes, _Jacob_, woops" Then he grunted "This is just great, now we have to deal with a group of wolves thinking that they're after a woman who's meant to be dead...who is." I digested that thought. _Jake must have called the others -including Sam- when he saw Camille. _Suddenly I had a thought _Oh my god, how did Camille react to this _

I spun round it look at Camille and was surprised to see that she still looked...miffed?

"I do so not look like Victoria!" She looked annoyed with her arms folded angrily across her chest. Everyone spun around to look at her.

"How do you know Victoria?" Carlisle looked intently at Camille.

"I met her on one of my many travels, she was a bitch" Emmett burst out laughing at this.

Suddenly dad said "Oh No, we've got trouble. Here come the other wolves."

I turned to look pleadingly at Jacob. "Jake, you have to go out there and tell them that it was a mistake." He nodded his big, furry head and leaped out of the door.

We waited for an anxious- ok maybe not anxious more lightly uneasy 5 minutes- while Jake talked to the wolves. While we waited I picked up the trousers that had been ripped to shreds after Jake changed into a wolf. Dad was listening in on the wolves' thoughts and Camille was still moody about being mistaken for Victoria. All of a sudden Dad exclaimed "Finally, Jacob persuaded them",

I felt a smile spread across my face. _Now, we could actually get on with the party_.

"Great, now we can actually get on with the party" _Wow coincidence or what! _ Camille looked more cheerful once she said this.

I sighed happily as in joined the others in starting the celebration. I had a feeling this was gonna be a good night.


	7. I Dare you to

**Chapter 7**

I looked round the dark room-Well it wasn't exactly dark there were some lights turned on but not many. Music was blaring out of the speakers and Emmett and Jasper were dancing madly. I smiled and leaned back against Jacob's bare chest -_Yes dad I enjoy this and can't wait to get him alone, deal with it- _and shivered with delight. I watched as Camille went about trying to annoy Rosalie, by copying her every move, by repeating everything Rosalie said in the exact same voice and even walking around in the same kind of walk, imitating everything she did but in a slightly more retarded way. Finally Camille announced to the whole family that she was going to looked at herself, in a perfect imitation of Rosalie's voice. This was when Aunt Rosalie blew up.... Ok not literally... but she got_ very _angry. But it was very amusing, even Esme chuckled slightly, and she's the one who does likekids arguing.

"UHHHH, YOU ARE SOO ANNOYING" screamed Rosalie.

Camille smirked at her "Why thank you, I do try very hard"

At this point Rosalie screamed in frustration and Camille made it even worse by laughing her head off like a loon in a loon competition- Camille taught me that phrase, cool isn't it.

When Camille recovered from her fit she stood up straight and looked Rosalie in the eye, her own eyes shone with mischievousness "So I annoy you, eh? Well then, I challenge you to a dare contest" Suddenly everyone was listening to the conversation going on between the two girls.

"Dost thou accept thy challenge" Camille raised one of her eyebrows

Rosalie looked slightly offended "Well, of course I do, what do you expect"

At that point Emmett came bounding up to them "Can I join i...." But Camille and Rose gave him a look and he immediately decided that, that was a bad idea "Or not" Then he scampered off to watch, but still being careful to not be too close. The girls glared around the circle telling us that it was just between them.

"Ok, I set the challenge, I will dare you first" Camille looked like she was going to burst with mischievousness.

But then jasper stuck up his hands "Wait we have to make sure that you do this dares." He left his stop for a second and then returned. He placed 4 items onto the floor. I watched as Rose's and Camille's already pale faces paled. Jasper had somehow managed to get both their cars into the living room. One red convertible BMW and a New model Silver Porsche. Next to the cars where a mirror, that Rose had been given by Emmett for their first wedding, and a Louie Vuitton handbag, that Camille claimed to be her favourite material thing ever.

"Not the Louie Vuitton _and _the Porsche Carrera" (I wasn't fluent in the language of cars-I had got this from my mum- by I appreciated them- I got this from my dad- but i understood what Camille meant)

Rose didn't say anything but I saw the pain in her eyes, I looked over to Camille she wore the same expression.

"If you chicken out, your things get pulverised." Jasper warned. "So Camille, what where you saying about daring Rosalie first?"

Camille unwillingly dragged her eyes away from her car and bag.

"Oh yeah." She looked thoughtful for a second, then grinned "I dare you to walk round the whole of Forks in nothing but your underwear, at human speed, and.... you have to sing 'I am a constipated prostitute'" Camille grinned brightly at Rosalie whilst the rest of us burst out laughing. Rose looked sour. Camille turned to Jasper

"Can you throw in a bit of lust in there as well?" Jasper nodded and smirked

"This is gonna be fun"

Soon Rose was ready, still looking sour, as she started to walk everyone in the house followed. I faintly heard Rose mutter something about getting Camille back for this. Camille obviously heard this and smirked "Ooh by the way, _Rose_, you have to sing, remember."

Rose turned to glare at Camille, who replied by smiling brightly and raising her eyebrows. Rose snapped her head back and slowly started to sing "I am a constipated prostitute."

Three quarters of the way back we had nearly the whole of Forks trailing after us (Yes girls too). To make it even funnier, Jasper was making all the humans have feelings of lust. I glanced over at Emmett who was still staring at Rose's uncovered body. I heard my dad groan

"Please Emmett; keep your thoughts under control." I giggled along with Alice and Mum. I turned my gaze forward; I could tell that even though Rose was _very_ embarrassed and annoyed, she was enjoying all the attention she was getting.

Once we had gotten rid of all the people outside our door and Rose had changed, we carried on with the game. Next Camille got dared to go out without any clothes on- there seemed to be a theme with not wearing clothes- and snog the first guy she came across, no matter how old or young. To this Camille just raised her eyebrows playfully.

"Childs play" She then changed out of her clothes and walked casually out of the door as if she was just going for a walk. She returned shortly afterward wiping her mouth.

"Well he was king of the saliva people." She commented as she found her clothes.

"Who was it?" I was really curious.

"I got a guy about...hmmm... 15 years old. It was very funny because he looked like his eyes were going to pop out." She stifled a giggle. But I could see a smiled pulling at the corner of her lips.

"Now, Rosalie, what should I get you to do?" Suddenly she grinned which was quickly followed by Dad snickering.

"Rosalie Hale, I dare you to die blue strips in your hair"

Alice gasped, this was definitely a fashion disaster. But Rosalie's face was priceless. It was a mix of pure hatred and shock horror.

"But, I'm gonna be nice and say you only have to do it tomorrow"

Rosalie glared at Camille "...and that is gonna make it better, how exactly?"

Camille shrugged "Don't ask me, anyway are you gonna dare me or not?" Yet again she raised her eyebrows –did she have a thing with doing that today, or is that just me?

Rose looked thoughtful for a while. I swear I could hear Emmett mutter something about that it wasn't fair that it was only between the girls, and even then not all them. Suddenly Rose cracked the widest grin I've seen in a long time. Dad looked at Rose warningly

"That could be dangerous" He looked vary.

"No not really, anyway stop getting involved _Eddie-kins_"

Camille looked a bit worried.

"Anyway, _Camille_, I dare you to go to that film studio and seduce one of the actors and bring him back here."

Everyone (including Camille) started laughing.

"Hmmm, interesting" Camille looked thoughtful for a second "Be right back"

She ran up the stairs and returned grinning. I was confused what had she been doing. She pulled up her dress so we could see the lace tights that ended at the thigh.

"And there's more but I can't be bothered to show you that..." She let her skirts go and they rippled down to the floor. She looked down at herself "My God, I feel like a slut. Anyway see ya's. By the way can I borrow your car?"

Alice nodded and threw her car keys at Camille. Who obviously caught them.

Once she had left we settled down to a game of scrabble.

"Emmett, honey, alixged is not a word." Esme looked sorrowfully at Emmett.

"It's not fair!" wailed Emmett. Suddenly Alice blanked out then she giggled.

"Camille's coming back" We all leaped up to see who she was with. But then she burst through the door, her faced locked with none other than Robert Patterson. She broke the kiss for a second to grin at us. I looked around along with me, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Esme had their mouths hanging open in shock. Emmet moved his head down to Alice's head and murmured "There are two Edward's!"

Alice looked exasperated "No Emmett, that's Robert Patterson." She hissed at Emmett. He mouthed 'Ooh' stood up straight for a second then leaned down again "Have you ever noticed that this Robert guy looks a lot like Edward"

Edward turned to glare at Emmett "He does not look like me!"

Camille took Robert's hand and lead him up-stairs, but not without turning, so quickly that only a vampire could see it, and winked.

The minutes that followed were filled with stunned silence. Then Emmett turned to look at Edward "He really does look like you, you know" But before Edward could do more than glare, Emmett carried on "I wonder what they're filming down there?"

Then he grinned "I'm gonna go and get some more actors"

Jasper grinned too "I'm coming with you"

Alice bounced up and down "Me too!" They then raced outside and we heard them drive away. The minutes that followed were filled with silence.

But then after a while Camille came out. She was wiping around her lips to remove any smudges. But she looked as nothing had happened. Then she looked at us and grinned "We can have fun with this guy" Then she moved along the corridor towards the stairs. Our heads snapped upwards to look at the door as Robert Patterson came through the door. His shirt buttons were undone and his tie was hanging loosely around his neck and his hair was ruffled. He looked a bit dazed. His eyes widened as he saw us staring up at him.

"I heard Carlisle whisper to Esme "You know, he really does look like Edward" Camille sighed and beckoned him over with a finger. He followed her as she descended the stairs. As they settled down on the sofa, Robert noticed Edward and started to frown. Camille snickered. Then she turned to Rosalie.

"Right, my turn. I dare you to............"

But before she could finish Emmett bust through the door. He was smiling so much that he looked like me was in a 'who can smile the most competition' and was winning. "This is _soooo _cool" he squeaked.

_What is up with him? _I thought_ Man, he hasn't looked this excited since Pokémon the movie came out. _

But by then he had run outside and was calling us over. As we went outside we saw that Alice, Jasper and Emmett all wore the same grin. I glanced around, narrowing my eyes suspiously. They then entered Alice's car and carried out 7, quite dazed looking, people. Everyone- except Camille, who was laughing her head off- gasped. The humans were standing in a row, but the thing was that they all looked a bit like each one of our family. Everyone except Jacob, Camille and I were there. Alice was bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Look, we have human twins!" She was ecstatic; Jasper had to place his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

Camille went up to the strangers and looked at them closely. Then she walked to the one who looked like Bella. Her eyes flicked in between the two Bella's.

"Huh, well that's weird. They don't look exactly the same; they look like.....well what I guess you guys looked like as humans."

Alice had returned to being ecstatic. "I know, that's what we thought." She then turned to Carlisle "Please can we play with them, _pleeeeeeease"_

Carlisle frowned at her "No, we can't. But... we have to make them drunk so that they think that this is just a strange dream."

Alice's bottom lip started to quiver and her eye's got bigger. "Please."

But Carlisle wasn't falling for it "No, I'm sorry, but we can't draw attention to ourselves."

Alice turned around and buried her face into Jasper's chest "It's not fair" she wailed.

"It's ok, honey. We can make them drunk; it will be almost as good." Jasper reassured her. Alice sniffed and mumbled something like 'ok'. Then she grinned

"I'm getting the vodka!"

When she returned her arms were full of bottles of clear liquid.

Camille grinned "Party time"


	8. Goldfish people

**Chapter 8**

**Cam POV**

I turned to face the freaky humans. I put on my best smile and said sweetly yet formally "I'm so sorry to be rude. Would you like to join us for a quick drink?"

"I'm not sure, we really should be getting back to the studio..." said the Jasper twin uncertainly.

"Oh, come on, it'll be a quick drink, then you can scurry off to your acting" I winked at him, smiling slightly.

_Haha that shut him up.... hehe he looks stupid, a bit like....hmmm.....Ooh I know, he looks a bit like a goldfish_.

All the twins nodded, their eyes gazing around, they fell upon each of the Cullens-and Jacob- taking in their beauty. I felt myself smirk. I leaned into them and beckoned for them to come closer.

"I wouldn't go there, they're _all _married...well, some are engaged. But you get my gist." I said in a loud stage whisper.

"What about you?" said the Edward twin. I turned to him making my face full of mock outrage.

"You sir,** (are a nut)** are very rude" I smiled widely at him. _Hehe, I'm gonna call him goldfish man 2._

I decided to be just a bit weird, so I started to prance to the door, as I did this I had a strange urge to break into dance _Camille, control yourself, we don't want to scare the humans_. But I decided to change from a prance to a skip. Suddenly the urge to dance was to strong and I started to twirl around and around ballet style. Then I started to kick out my legs, in a Jive style, whilst doing Jazz hands.

"_Sucking too hard on your lollipop, Ooh loves gonna get you down,_

_Sucking too hard on your lollipop, Oh loves gonna get you down,_

_Say love, Say love, Ooh loves gonna get you do-o-own_

_Say love, Say love, Ooh loves gonna get you do-o-own"_

So that's what was making me dancey. I started to sing 'Lollipop'. Suddenly I was off into my own little dancing/singing world, were my feet and mouth ruled the world. When I returned I found everyone that the Cullens were laughing their heads off – some not with me but at me *cough* Rosalie *cough*- and some were dancing- Alice, Emmett, Bella, Nessie and Esme. I laughed and did an eccentric bow. We all turned to look at the human twin/ goldfish people. They truly looked like goldfishes. _Hehe....maybe.... hmm.... maybe I could start a whole new race of goldfish people. _I got dragged from my trail of thoughts as I heard Edward chuckle.

"You think many strange things, Camille, even stranger than some of Emmett's thoughts." Edward smiled crookedly and Bella sighed. I heard Emmett mumble something about 'having no bloomin' respect'.

I grinned wackily at Edward "I'll take that as a compliment". I turned back to the goldfish people who, lets put it in a nice way, looked so dazed you'd think they had just seen a horse ride a human with a tree balancing on it's head...._ Ok...Camille, you are not normal._ I looked at the humans again _Oh dear._


	9. Be nice

**Sorry about that last chapter it was a bit retarded and I really didn't know what to write for it. If you didn't guess the 'goldfish' people, were actually the cast from twilight.**

**Chapter 9**

The goldfish people had left *sigh*. I would truly miss them; they were very amusing- especially when they were drunk. Although I never did find out what they were filming, none of us did.

I found myself sitting down in the living room with everyone grouped round quietly talking to themselves. Suddenly I frowned as I remembered......

"Hey, I never finished daring Rosalie...."

There was a chorus of 'Oh yeah's and nods of agreement.

"So Rosalie, I dare you too...."

But I was cut off, _again. _But by Jake this time._ What is it with interrupting me today?_

"I have a dare for both of you to do.....and since the victims are already in a bad mood from a little incidence that happened today....." Edward started to laugh, I felt a bit annoyed why can't Jake just get to the point. I opinion was voiced by none other than Rosalie.

"Get on with it, mutt" _Well, Ok, I didn't think of it exactly like that._

Jacob grinned; we could all hear Nessie's heart stutter a little. "I dare you _both_ to go down to the boundary line and annoy the hell out of The Pack." He actually look rather pleased with himself.....It was a really good dare as well.

Rosalie sighed; I could see that she was going reject the dare so i cut in before she could say a word.

"What a great dare, of course we will do it!" I turned to look a Rosalie... she looked, well, very pissed off. _Ah well, she'll have to put up with it_. Ok, I admit I was actually going to say that we couldn't both do a dare from a person who wasn't even playing. But as soon as I saw that Rosalie was on the same lines, I decided to rebel.

"Right ho, let's get going then" I said jumping up.

But instead of going onwards Rosalie just stormed off. Emmett glanced at us apologetically as he ran off to catch up with Rosalie.

I sat back down, and sighed and closed my eyes. From outside I could hear a furious whisper (from Rosalie) and a lower whisper (Emmett). I blocked out the noises and dwelled on what had happened lately...

There was a loud retort to something Emmett had just said. I cringed inwardly.

_Camille, what have you done? Why is it that you always seem to repel people and then instead of trying to be nice you start to __more__ annoying. _I massaged my temples _Right as soon as this dare is on, you must be nice to Rosa.... no not Rosalie...I must think of her as Rose. I must be nice to Rose. That way you can avoid a conflict, remember what happened last time... _When I opened my eyes, I saw Edward look at me questionly; I gave him a half-hearted attempt of a smile. But before he could ask me about anything, Rose and Emmett came walking in, Rose doing a bit more of a stomp.

"Ok, I'll do your stupid dare but only if that's the end of the whole thing...well, quit sitting on your butt and get moving"

**I know it'd really short but I couldn't think of what else to write, besides, I have to get onto the next part which is another POV.**


	10. North Star

**Chapter 10**

**Ness POV**

I watched as the two figures disappeared into the darkness. One, a tall blonde, a typical beauty, but a beauty none the less. The other, a tall red-head, a wild, un-tamed beauty.

Rosalie's delicate red dress flapping around her knees and Camille's bare-back, full length grey dress flowing as she walked. They really were quite a pair. Complete opposites, yet so similar.

_That sure was deep, Well done Ness,_ I could feel myself smile, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity. But, then again, no one likes a boring, sensible, old frat **(Ok totally random, I know, but it was all I could think of).**

I felt a pair of warm arms wrap themselves around me. Then I could feel myself being lifted up. I nuzzled into my nook and closed my eyes, willing myself to melt into him, to be a part of him forever.

"Jake" I whispered softly. But he just shushed me with a gentle finger.

Suddenly, I could feel the movement of running beneath me, but I didn't react, snuggled closer

All too soon, I was placed onto the ground. I looked around me and sighed, we were in our special place. When I was younger I would spend all day with him here. The place where I first fell in love with him. It is the place where, a year ago, he had proposed to me. The place where we had shared our first kiss. I smiled at this memory.

_I looked through my closet trying to decide what to wear in the morning (as a half vampire, I have a lot of spare time). My phone started to buzz. I frowned in confusion. No one ever texted me, well apart from family, but they were all down stairs._

_I flipped the phone open and started to read the text:_

_-Nessie,_

_Meet me at our special place; I need to talk to you_

_Jake -_

_I could feel my heart thudding, was something wrong, had he sussed out that I had feeling for him? Was he freaked out? Would he reject me? My eyes started to fill up with tears as I imagined the worst. _

_Stupid, Stupid Nessie, why did you have to muck things up? Everything was perfect before. _

_I tried to gain what little composer I had left, but the truth was everything was breaking up inside of me. I quickly grabbed a leather jacket and ran outside. I carried on running until I was only a few minutes away. I took several deep gulps of air to try and calm my nerves. I walked slowly into the clearing of the forest. I blinked; I had never gotten over who beautiful it was here. The sun was just about to set, so the sky was painted in pinks, oranges and deep purples. In the middle was a lake, of crystal clear water. Right in the centre of this lake was a small island, in it was two elegant willow trees. On one of the Willow's branches there hung a swing suspended above the water. But, in between the two trees there was a white swinging bench. Linking the shore and the island was a delicate Japanese bridge._

_But, what had caught my eyes was the person sitting in one of the willows. A large, dark skinned figure with the most beautiful, warm face i had ever seen. My heart skipped a beat as his bright eyes watched me._

_Calm down Nessie, it's only Jake, you see him every day. He's been your best friend for so long._

_But, it couldn't get rid of the nerves completely. I strode, in what I hoped looked like a casual way, across the bridge. By the time I was on the island my heart was thudding so hard that I was sure he could hear it._

"_Having a little trouble with the old heart, are we?" Yep, he had I heard it. I couldn't stop my cheeks from burning as I pulled myself up onto the branch, Jake fleetingly touch my arm to help me up. I had to contain myself from shuddering. _

"_So, what did you need to talk to me about?" I was surprised, my voice sound level and normal. _

_But, my heart sank as Jake's face turned serious. A frown burrowed its way into his warm, tanned face. _

"_I think we both know what this going to be about"_

_I hung my head in depression; He really was going to reject me. My world started to fall apart. My first love...my only love, rejecting me. When I looked up again, Jake seemed to be struggling with putting his feelings into words._

"_I....you ...Well,...I have meant to speak to you about this for ages..."_

_I couldn't take it any longer, so I cut across him _

"_I know, I'm so sorry, I never meant for it to be like this, I don't want to ruin our friendship, but I can't help feeling like this. But, I could ignore it and try and act normal, I only want to have you in my life....Just please, please don't leave me." Tears were rolling freely down my cheeks by now. I expected Jake to react strongly, but instead there was silence. But then he reached out and wiped away the tears with his thumb._

"_Silly, Nessie, I would never, I could never leave you"_

_I looked up shocked; as I met his gaze I saw a deep caring and emotion. I sat there staring into his eyes for what seemed like forever. Then He slid down and took my hand and looked straight up at me._

"_Nessie, I....I love you, I always have. Right from the moment you were born."_

_My eyes widened with shock, he smiled a nervous smile. I leapt of the branch and hugged him as hard as I could. The whole forced pushed him over._

"_I love you too. I thought that you-" But I was cut off by his lips pressing themselves urgently against mine. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. My own arms involuntarily lifted to his face. One started to play with his hair the other cupped his cheek._

_Inside, there was a riot of emotions whirling around me. There was mainly a strong feeling of excitement mixed with wanting and sheer bliss. But intertwined with every emotion inside was love, a strong, passionate love. _

_We stayed like that for I don't know how long but soon we surfaced gasping for breath. I rolled of him but I left my head on his chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart. He placed his arms around me once again, holding me close. I never wanted him to let go._

"_I love you"_

I opened my eyes to find that we were in the same position as we had been in my memory. I turned to look at Jake, who was looking at me adoringly. I smiled at him, tracing the muscles on his chest.

"I was just remembering our first kiss" I explained. He smile widened as he remembered too. I let my hand rest on his stomach as he started to twiddle with my hair.

We lay there in silence gazing at the stars, just enjoying being with each other.

The sky was beautiful. There was a cloud in the sky. The moon shone brightly casting a silver gleam across everything, causing it to look magical. The stars stood out brilliantly. It was as if someone had thrown polished diamonds over a never-ending cloth of black silk. I looked for the North Star. I found it easily; it shone more vibrantly than the others. I always felt safe when I could see it.

"I believe that when a loved one dies, they go up into the sky and become a star. I also believe that you have a placed reserved for you in the North Star, where only the most precious souls go."

I turned to looked at Jake; He wasn't usually one for deep thoughts such as that. He looked down at me and caressed my face affectionately. I manovered myself so that hid head was place on my lap. I started to massage his temples and trace an invisible line around his features. He sighed in pleasure. I leaned down to kiss his nose before getting up.

He looked at me pleadingly, I wanted so much to lay back down with him and be consumed by the stars, but I knew that we had to get back.

I stuck out a hand to help him up.

Soon we were walking back into the forest our hands intertwined with each other.


	11. Author

Hello, this is just an Author's note (sorry)

I just wanted to say thanks to all the people who have reviewed my story. I love you all!!! But I also want to say a very very very BIG thanks to twilight_lover900

I LOVE YOU!!!!!!

I also need help coming up with a good boy's name. Please give some suggestions.


	12. Friendship

**Chapter 11**

As we neared the house, I let go of Jake's hand. Much as my dad did love me, he wasn't all that tolerant of shows of affection to each other....overprotective hypocrite.

I heard a low growl......_woops._

As we entered to living rooms, I could see dad staring daggers at me, I could tell he was going to go into one of his rants. I sighed and prepared myself for the worst.

But suddenly, there was a distant yell. Everyone's head whipped round toward the door. Then I heard it again. I frowned in confusion, but then I heard two pairs of heels pelting up the gravel driveway and a yell of

"Open the door!"

We all leaned to our right to look out of the window and sure enough, there they were. Rose and Camille were running so quickly that their hair was completely fanned out behind them. I looked behind them, _yep, I was right._ Coming out of the forest was a pack of big, angry wolves. The girls smacked into the door and started pounding it with their fists.

"Open the god damn door....pleeeeeeease!"

Alice ran forward and swung the door open for them. They came charging in and slammed the door behind them. They both turned around-their backs against the door- and slid down, panting. They then started to laugh and they high-fived each other.....What!! They _high-fived__ each other_......weird.

Everyone else looked equally confused.

Rose lifted her hand lazily and shook her head as she said **(hehe it rhymed) **

"You don't want to know"

Camille glanced up at Jake "Um....you might need to...er...calm down the pack. It's only a possibility.....meanwhile, Rose and I will hide in the bathroom, I'll hide in the bath and Rose can hide in the sink." That made them laugh. _Huh?_ _They are enemies one minute, and best friends the next! Something MUST have happened._ This was all too confusing for me.

**Cam POV**

I curled up in the bath tub whilst Rose tried to look for a place to hide down the toilet.

"Somehow, I don't think you'll fit."I said to her grinning.

"No, you don't say"

"Well, actually I did say, because I heard myself say it, so I prove you wrong AH HA!" I teamed this sentence with a retarded face** (Sorry for that use of wording but it was the best way to describe it, no offence intended) **and Rose couldn't hold it in. She burst out laughing. I started to giggle too; it must look kinda funny, me sitting in a bath tub, yelling out 'AH HAAAA', pointed at her and pulling a strange face....yes, that would be funny.

After Rose had recovered from her fit of laughter, she stood up and grinned at me.

"You know, I thought you were the worst person in the world and I hated you...but your actually the alright" I suddenly felt really pleased **(not the love pleasure- that would be weird...Camille a gay...weird, anyway i meant as in the pleasure as in finding a new friend) .**

"Unfortunately, I cannot say the same for you. Mwa Hahahahahahahahaaaaa" This received a playful punch from Rose.

She's right though, I thought that Rose was a vain, self-centred cow who needed angry management, but it turns out that she is a funny, lively girl who will defend what she believes in fiercely.

Deciding to be her friend was probably one of the best things that has happened to me.

_-Flashback-_

_I walked next to Rosalie, no Rose... I walked next to Rose as we disappeared into the forest. She was tense with frustration; I didn't blame her after what a pain I had been._

_I tried to work out a way to become her friend. I had a vague idea of what I could do, but I wasn't sure it would work._

_Over my years of, well being observant, I had found that laughter made people closer...I would make Rose laugh on our dare to annoy The Pack. I would also compliment her, that always works._

_I cleared my throat; she whipped round to face me looking very annoyed._

"_What?" She practically spat at me. I bit back my retort. _Nice and calm Camille_._

"_Well, I was just wondering what we are going to do to annoy The Pack, I thought maybe you would have any good ideas, seeing as you know them better than me"_

_She looked a little taken aback by my normal tone and slight compliment. I could see that she subconsciously puffed out her chest in pride._

"_Well, from my experience, they are all very proud creatures..." _Hmmm, a bit like you...no Camille that's mean._ I thought. "....so if we hurt their egos whilst doing something else which will annoy them, like insulting them or implying something or generally getting on their nerves."_

Wow, they are genially good ideas. _Rose, unfortunately, saw the surprise in my eyes, but fortunately she didn't take it personally._

"_I guess I learn some stuff, from hanging around with Emmett so much." She said with a shrug._

_I thought for a second. "Hey, I know what we can do!" I yelled as an idea hit me._

"_Hmmm" Rose gestured for me to continue. She was still a bit cold, but she was warming to me...well, not in temperature. _**( XD, this amuses me...I am very easily amused)**

"_Well, we could go up to the boundary line and call for them, but in a slightly insulting way. Then I could yell out random insults, not really horrible ones, but really bad ones, that would make them annoyed anyway. And you could copy everything they said and did, in a perfect imitation. If someone did that to me, it would drive me nuts...and I know it drives you nuts, seeing as I have already done this to you". Rose's face soured a bit at the memory. But, then she grinned, I couldn't help myself from grinning too._

"_That's a pretty good idea..." She rubbed her hands together whilst her eyes twinkled "...this is going to annoy them so much, I've always wanted to do this."_

_She strode off, but as she started to disappear towards La push, she turned around and said _

"_Well, are you coming or not?" She still had a bit of stiffness in her voice but it was fast leaving. I grinned._

"_Of course, my ladyship, right away my ladyship" Rose started to frown but she stopped herself and turned it into an eye-roll. At least she was trying as well._

_-End Flashback- _

I smiled lightly to myself. All traces of coldness between her and I and vanished when I had mentioned the fact that the werewolves...or shifters, really smelt really bad and she had held her nose and wafted her other hand in front of her as I said "Poo-ee". I turned to see that Rose had opted for the huge make-up cabinet and was currently huddled up uncomfortably next to a line of lip-sticks, which she was sorting into colour groups.

_I think I will like this person. No, I don't think , I know._

**Ok, I know I should have made the flashback a bit longer, but I didn't want to ruin it**, **and I think that I would have if I carried it on.**

**Please review, there is a button which should be below this writing that I would like you to press...go on live a little...review my story.**


	13. Abominable Lettuce

**Chapter 12**

**Rosalie POV**

I raced through the trees, feeling the wind bat against my face. My long hair flowing freely behind me. My toned muscles pumping as I ran. I agilely dodged a tree but I did it with full elegance.

I lived for running; it was pretty much my whole life, well apart from Emmett, my big grizzly Emmett.

Not many people would believe that I loved to run, they thought I was a stuck up bitch who couldn't stand anything apart from herself. But they were wrong, all wrong. Even though I wasn't the fastest, even though I didn't have the most stamina, I still loved it. It was my secret, not many people know that Rosalie Hale, one of the most beautiful people alive…well, dead, could run, and run well.

I tossed back my hair in self-importance. But then I frowned.

_No! No, no, no, no, no! You are not more important than the others! You are equal! You __cannot __be stuck up, it leads you nowhere._

_How can you prove that? _Part of me argued.

_Take Bella for example, you thought that she was a selfish brat who wanted to ruin your families life, but it turned out you were wrong. She is one of the most caring people in the world, you even realised that when she went to James. But you were too stubborn to admit to it. And even now. You thought Camille was just out to annoy you, but it was her who tried to be nice to you! _My head was filled with raised voices. Arguing over my stuck up-ishness. It was giving me a killer head ache.

_Shut up already!_ I mentally yelled. The voices disappeared. _Good, peace and quiet. _

I looked around and realised that I had stopped. My eyes quickly swept across the scenery, trying to pin-point where I was. As soon as I had worked out where I was I carried on running, picking up the scent of the elk, not the most appetizing, but they fill you up.

I immersed myself in the hunt, heightening my senses, running as quickly and as silently as I could, working out the best way to strike. As I neared my soon-to-be-meal, I slowed to a slow but steady creep, placing my feet as lightly as I could onto the ground. I sank to a low crouch, balancing onto the balls of my feet (which were currently in heels). The female in front of me was completely unaware of me. But suddenly the wind changed direction ever so slightly. The female pricked up her ears as she smelt me, her muscles stiffened. But before she could get anywhere, I pounced.

My strong hands enclosed around her neck, breaking it, causing minimal pain. I don't like the fact that another creature should suffer for our weakness. I sunk my teeth into her neck, warm blood filled my mouth. I closed my eyes and drank until there was no more blood.

_That felt good._ The burning in my throat had lessened. I sighed and stood up, opening my eyes in the process. I glanced around me. Tall pine trees towered above me and smaller temperate trees stood proud in between them. I caught sight of a puddle and quickly checked my reflection. _Perfect. As always._

Suddenly I remembered. _Camille!_ My eyes widened as I realised I had forgotten about her. It was the first time she had let anyone hunt with her. She said when she hunted with someone else it made her feel distracted and self-conscious. She only let people who she knew really well and was completely at home with to come and hunt with her. And she had asked _me_! Out of all of us. But I suppose it made sense; she had been my best friend for just under a month now. I felt privileged though, everyone had been curious about how she hunted.

I started to wonder where she had gotten to but then, as if she had been summoned, I heard a chuckle from above me.

I glanced up to see Camille squatting on a branch from one of the pine trees.

"Looking a little bit dazed there, Rose" She teased me.

I decided not to rise to the jibe "Yep, I was wondering where you had gotten to?" I pointed at her on the "You" part.

She merely shrugged "You know out and about, hunting a bit, hunting some more. And also it seems to me it was in fact _you_ who ran away from _me._ You where so deep in thought, that you missed a group of deer passing right past us." She smirked at me. I just stuck out my tongue.

But then Camille lifted her head sharply and sniffed.

"Ooh, hawk, my favourite!" She said in a delighted tone, clapping her hands together lightly.

I made a face "Blah, How can that be your favourite? Don't the feathers get stuck in your teeth?"

"Nope, well, not in the way I do it...I really must dash, if I am gunna catch this hawk!" She leapt to another branch on another tree.

I decided to follow out of sheer curiosity. Camille jumped to another branch before standing up to her full height and started to run/ leap from branch to branch. She never even lost her balance.

My eyebrows rose in surprise. I had never seen anyone hunt like this, let alone with that much grace. My eyebrows rose even higher when Camille dived down from a branch.

_What is she doing?! _ I thought. But her intentions became clear as she grabbed onto another branch and swung round it. Sending herself flying into the sky. She seized an object from the sky before rocketing down out of site into the trees.

I ran forward, searching for her but I could see her anywhere!

I heard a thud behind me and I spun around, flicking my silky hair out in the procedure, in time to see Camille straightening her body up. There was a hawk in her hands. It had its eyes closed.

"How did you kill it? It doesn't have a broken neck or anything" I frowned in confusion.

"Well, and this is a cool secret, if you hit an animal at the base of the skull really hard with your middle finger, it kills them, they have no idea of what has happened to them before they die, they don't feel a thing."** (I have no idea if this is true, I just made it up)**.

I felt just a bit envious of the fact that she knew such as thing, but I quickly smothered it.

I watched as she gentle plucked a few feathers from the neck creating a patch of skin. She lowered her lips and cut her teeth through it. She soon finished.

She kept her eyes closed as she savoured the taste. "Hmmmm, lovely, but not very filling, ah well, I've had my fill of deer."

"Shall we go then?" I asked. She nodded in reply. I smiled slightly. I enjoy being just a bit in control.

~x~

We had been walking for a while before I asked

"Why do you hunt like that, you know, in the trees?"

Her eyes turned to me "Well, I learnt it from when I lived in Brazil for a while; I found it was easier to run in the trees. I guess it stuck, besides it's individual and I like it." she explained "And sometimes it feels like your flying." She added with a grin.

By this point we had reached the house. I pushed open the door, admiring my long perfectly shaped arms.

The site which greeted was really, really weird.

I just turned to Camille and she turned to me. Then we just burst out laughing.

**The reason for the title name...I do not know.** **I guess I just felt like it.....an abominable lettuce would be rather cool though and really funny.**

**Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review....Do you like my song? (take the hint) **


	14. What will we do?

**Chapter 13**

**CamPOV**

I hooted with laughter and Rose, who was next to me, did the same. I bent double, because I was laughing so much, clutching my stomach, gasping for breath, although technically I didn't need it.

What made it even funnier was that it seemed like no one else had noticed the weird spectacle in front of us.

Emmett was doing a yoga pose, his foot was placed on his thigh and his hands were placed together in front of his chest, but Jasper was balancing on his head...upside down. Jaspers blond curls mixed with Emmett's brown hair where their heads joined and finally, sitting Jasper's feet was Alice, who was currently flick through a magazine.

Jaspers head wobbled against Emmett's as he started to chuckle. Alice splayed out her arms and started to flap them to try and steady herself, but there wasn't anything there. So they all toppled over on to the floor.

**(hahaha, This is funny to think about. But just to make it clear to the people who didn't get it. Emmett is doing a yoga pose and Jasper is balancing on Emmett's hear except Jasper's head is on Emmett's head and Jasper I completely straightened out and Alice is sitting on Jasper's feet)**

That made me laugh even harder. I swear, If was human I would have died because I couldn't breathe and tears of laughter would be streaming down my cheeks. I heard a thud beside me, I turn to look at Rose lying on the ground laughing for her life....man could she laugh, I mean she had actually fallen over because she was laughing so much.

I took several gulps of breath and started at the ceiling, not daring to make eye contact with anyone. Once I had finally recovered from my fit, I looked down to see that several people were doing the same; everyone bore the same grin...an incredibly amused grin.

Carlisle made his way into the dining room, gesturing for everyone to follow. I jumped over and plonked myself in my place. On the end of the table opposite to Carlisle and Esme and next to Alice and Rose.

"So would you mind telling me what that was all about?" I gestured in the vague direction of the living room.

There were a few snickers. Carlisle cleared his throat and they stopped.

"Well, as we all know, Camille as recently gained golden eyes, which means she is officially a 'veggie'" He smiled at the term "So we were wondering what we could do as a celebration. That was when Emmett suggested we could go to a Restaurant and-" But then he was cut off by an excited Alice

"And then Jazzy said, and I quote "We can't do that you dope, we can't eat", but them Emmett replied "Well, you can't balance on my head upside down whilst I'm doing a yoga pose and with Alice sitting on your feet and you-" But then Jazzy cut him off and retorted with "Yeah, wanna bet?" and he said it with that cute daring glint in his eye that I love" Jasper looked lovingly at Alice and in an instant Alice was sitting on his lap with his arms wrapped around her small body.

Nessie rolled her eyes and continued "And a few minutes after they had actually managed to do it, which is a miracle, you guys walked in."

I smiled slightly and turned to Emmett, who was currently amusing himself with stabbing one of his fingers in between the fingers on his other hand.

"Emmett, you have the strangest thoughts, I even I could think up that **(Well, I could and I did)**"

Emmett grinned and tapped the side of his head but he did to hardly and ended up hurting himself. Rose sighed and leaned forward to kiss it better, that put Emmett's grin back on his face, he grabbed Rose's waist and pulled her closer to him.

I looked away, feeling uncomfortable watching people express their love for each other.

Thankfully Carlisle cleared his throat again drawing everyone's attention back to him. _Thank god, I would have started to get a bit awkward and I would have ended up as the lemon in the middle._

"Well, does anyone have any good ideas as what to do?"

Everyone started to think of things we could do.

"Wind surfing" asked Jasper

"No, too many people" replied Carlisle.

"Shopping!" exclaimed Alice

There was a low groan "Not this time Ally"

"Cliff Diving!" We just Emmett a look.

It went on like this for a while with suggestions like 'Parachuting', 'a hunt', 'family night in', 'games night', 'travelling', 'A walk', 'A run' and even building something. These were all quite good, but it didn't seem right to me.

I lifted my hand. "I need silence to come up with something" I announced. Everyone stopped to look at me, but they stayed quiet.

I went through a giant list of everything a human could do to celebrate. I searched through faded memories of my human life and some crystal clear parts of my vampire life.

But then it hit me, It was so obvious; I didn't know why I hadn't thought of it before. I would be a fun night out _and _test me to see if I was ready to go to high school with the others.

My face must have shown something because when I looked up again i meet the gazed of 10 expecting eyes.

I smiled "We go to a club...a human one"

**Sorry, this chapter is a bit short, the next one will be longer, promise. But I wanted to let the planning of what they were going to do have a chapter of it's own.**

**I would very much enjoy it if you reviewed (hinty hint hint)**


	15. The stranger

**Hello, I was planning on making this chapter long but I thought it needed to end in a cliff hanger...so yeah. But there is good news; the next chapter is going to be longer... hopefully. **

**Chapter 14**

**NessPOV**

I was standing in front of Rosalie's huge mirror and watching the five beautiful people stare back at us in the mirror. I knew it was us, but a part of me simply couldn't believe it.

I mean, I was just about used to us all being in formal and looking stunning but I wasn't prepared for what we would look like in proper party clothes.

I started at one end of the mirror.

It was Alice; she looked like a real pixie in a flowy white dress with strips of material crossing over each other delicately at the top. She wore tight white boots, which came up to her knees, with small black buttons running up the side. Lacing up one of her arms was a thread of silver. She, had left her hair in its usual spiky self but up one side of her face there were swirls of black and silver intertwined with small flowers. **(The dress a bit like this but not so slutty . and the make-up like this but with a few changes eg. the colour, the flowers and only on one side. .com/image/pixie% )**

I moved along. There was Rose. She looked like a movie star from the 1940's.

She wore a black Marilyn Monroe style dress that was fitted around the stomach and chest but flowed out into a skirt like a waterfall. Around her neck she wore a sparkling diamond necklace; Emmett had given it to her on their fourth wedding. It was a simple necklace, with just one teardrop of diamond on the end of it. Her hair cascaded down her back, as usual, but she had let Alice but a few curls in it. She had bright red lip stock and smoky eye-shadow.

Next to her was mum, she looked laid-back but still gorgeous. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a moss green top that flowed every-so-slightly under the empire line of gold beads. She had a necklace with black leathery-material and a gold leaf. Her hair was left natural but Alice had tied back a piece of hair with a leaf shaped clip. Her face was left natural apart from her eyes which had shades of gold and green merging together brushed on and to finish it off she had sparkly gold liquid eyeliner on her up lids. **(Eye make-up a bit like Leona Lewis's in the video Bleeding love). **

Beside mum was Camille, She was the picture of cool. Literally. She had shifter her hair so that it was shoulder-length white blonde hair, which had so many layers in it that her hair looked slightly jagged. She was wearing a silver t-shirt/dress with lots of mixed patterns on it, varying from super-girl, delicate flowers, smiley faces and music notes. She had black leggings on with 3 buttons running up on one side of each leg. She had carefully painted on a delicate silver mask around her eyes and put silver and grey eye shadow on. To finish it off she wore silver pumps. **(The mask looks like the one Lindsay Lohan has on in the masked ball in the film 'Just my luck')**

And finally on the far left was me. I had let the others work their magic on me...well, mum more encouraged me. My hair tumbled down in loose curls but someone- I think it was Alice- had put a silky black bow in my hair. I had very natural make-up just a light shad of pink on my eye lids. On my lips I had a sparkly lip gloss and on my cheeks a bit of blusher. I had a gorgeous skirt on that had small red and green flowers on it and it had a black tight fitting shirt with a few buttons down the front. Rosalie and forced me to wear a pair of heels (even though I had good balance, I still didn't like to wear heels, I much preferred converses). **(The outfit is basically like this but the shirt is not as polo-ish ./_UiywVi_wDjI/SQxJfbcBQOI/AAAAAAAAGPA/J2JtSAV66AM/s400/FLOWER+SKIRT+from+taiwan+ )**

Camille leaned forward to ruffle her hair and add a bit of lip gloss.

"We are gorgeous, we are gorgeous, we are gor-ge-ous" She started to chant. We look at her strangely.

"What? I'm simply canting about the fact that we are gorgeous". I don't whether it was the fact that she looked completely and utterly serious or the fact that it was such a strange thing to say, but we all burst out laughing. Camille just stood there tapping her foot waiting for us to recover, but she couldn't help smiling.

"Right, now that's over, shall we go down." Chirped a voice impatiently. Alice.

She speed out of the room, Rose sighed and glided out of the room as well. Mum gave me a quick squeeze before she left too. I turned to Camille, she smiled at me encouragingly. I walked slowly out of the room, I as I headed towards the staircase; I heard a muted, wavering sigh, the type of sigh that you can only conger up in great sadness. Curiosity blazed within me. I knew that I shouldn't spy but interest had its firm grasp on me. My legs automatically creeped up to the door, that a few seconds ago I had passes through. I poked my head round the corner, hoping that Camille wasn't being as observant as usual. But, it seemed as if luck was on my side. Her body was at an angle so that she could only see me if she turned her head.

What I saw confused me. Camille was standing in front of the mirror. Her eyes, full of sorrow, watched the reflection. She bowed her head and closed her grieving eyes. She stood still like this for what seemed like hours but in fact was only a few seconds before lifting her head to gaze at the reflection of herself. For a split second the Camille I know was replaced by stranger, a broken, vulnerable stranger with eyes the colour of the deepest sea. But before I could make sense of it she shoke her head and the strange was gone. Camille took a deep breath glanced at the mirror once more before turning. But by then I had already gotten out of sight. I walked briskly over to the stairs, going over everything in my head.

_What is going on? What was that about? Why is Camille so sad? Why hasn't she told any of us this before? Has something really bad happened to her? _Questions ran wildly through my mind. Part of me noticed my body head down the stairs. _Why? Why? Why?_

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice one of Emmett's ropes on the steps. My high-heeled foot stepped right into the thick coils and as I placed my other foot down it caught onto one of the coils. My feet were clutched, tangled up in rope. I could feel myself fall forward. I tried to catch onto something to steady myself. But they never reached anything.

I just fell.

There was an ear splitting crack as my head it the floor. It was then I faded into darkness.

**I want to apologize for the awful descriptions of the clothes...God, I sound stuck up. Well, anyway please review....please.....pretty please with a cherry on top....I'll give you sweets. hehe**


	16. Author's note 2

Author's Note

Hello, this is an author's note (as you probably guessed). Sorry.

But I just wanted to say I really sorry about the spelling mistakes made in the last chapter. My friend (Chloe! The one Emily is dictating to right now because otherwise she will make typing errors because she is drunk...Emily says: I am not drunk! (hic)) anyway, we had a right old laugh going through the last chapter giggling like camels (Chloe: wtf?) who have had too much to drink (Chloe says: Emily _has_. I told you she was drunk. Emily says: for crying out loud, I'm not drunk!).

So, yeah, please ignore the mistakes. I will spell check next time. last time I was too drunk to remember. (Emily says: CHLOE! I AM NOT DRUNK! I DID NOT TELL YOU TO WRITE THAT! I AM SUPPOSED TO BE DICTATING YOU! Chloe says: ya boo sucks to you.)

Emily says: aha it is in fact you who is drunk. I have proven my point.........Chloe! Stop biting me!


	17. UltraViolet

**Hi, just wanna say sorry about the authors note. Someone had given Chloe and I (get me) some sugar and we were both incredibly hyper. Hopefully, there won't that many typing errors on this chap. Which I am aiming to be 5 pages long. **

**Chapter 15**

**NessPOV**

I was running. Running through trees. An endless forest. Trees towering above me, like intimidating bullies. Branches reached out to grab me. Shadows lurked everywhere. I tried to run faster but my legs wouldn't obey, they kept at a slow jog. I push myself harder, but i wasn't getting anyway.

Suddenly the shadows started to creep closer to me, the trees coming forward, filling the space around me. The shadows reached out to me. A pair of blood red eyes glowered at me hatefully from within them. But then, everything started to whirl round and round. A blur of colour, spinning faster and faster. It stopped abruptly. All around me were doors. Electric blue lightning bolts seemed to be coming out of them. My hair whipped my face as it flowed freely, as if I were underwater. Then, I fell backwards; it felt like someone had pulled out a carpet from underneath me. I landed with a dull thud. Then an angelic voice rang out around me, echoing against the doors.

"Don't throw her onto the table, Jacob!"

_Rose!_ I leapt up, the room of doors all ready merging into a vast ball room. Dancers surrounded me. The women wore ball gowns from the eighteenth century. Everyone had extravagant masks on, covering the top half of their faces. I tried to squeeze through them but they kept on getting in my way. I twisted around bending slightly at the knees, trying to find a gap. All of a sudden, the dancers nearest me turned into Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Mum, Dad, Jake and Camille. They waltzed around me, circling me. They stopped dancing and started to stalk nearer to me. The ball gowns and suits replaced by hooded black cloaks with red silk on the inside. Their cloaks billowed around their legs. As the closed in on me I sank to my knees, utterly exhausted. Camille pointed to me and laughed cruelly.

"Look at poor little _Nessie_, she can't even stand up for herself. She's that weak."

Everyone started to laugh at me jeering. But what cut through my heart was the leading most of the jeering was Jake."

Tears streamed down my cheeks. _I have to get away_. Out of nowhere I got a jolt of strength, I bound up aggressively, shoving through the tight circle. Ahead of me was a floating door. Mist leaked out of it spreading around the dance floor like a plague. I snatched the door open and pelted through it. But my feet never made contact with ground. I feel forward into nothingness. Plummeting down into an abyss. However, I could see a pin prick of light racing toward me. Soon white light engulfed and I had to bring up and arm to protect my eyes. All around me I could hear voices screaming at me.

~x~

I gasped, my eyes shooting open. At first all I could see was a face floating above mine..._Jake._

His eyes searched worriedly into mine.

"Nessie..." Tears welled up in his eyes. _Jake's crying?! _I thought before he grabbed hold of me and embraced me in a tight hug.

"Jake....can't...breathe" I gasped. I immediately let go of me, laughing. But, then he looked serious and took hold of my shoulders instead. He started into my eyes intently "Nessie, I would never laugh or jeer at you. Never."

I blinked confused. _How did he know? _Dad answered my question

"He had your hand on his cheek. He could see everything." Realisation flooded me. So I had really heard Rose and those must have been Jake's tears on my face not my own. And Jasper must have given me that extra boost of strength.

But then I felt a cold hand on my arm. I looked up to see mum.

"I was so worried..." The she hugged me too. "I thought that..."

"Mum, I'm fine now. I'm ok, I'm ok." I said encouragingly.

But then I thought of something. "Wait, how can I be fine? I fell really hard onto the floor, there was a loud crack!"

Carlisle cleared his throat and moved closer to me "Well, It would have been quite a bad fall if Camille hadn't been right behind you to catch you." I span my head to look at Camille. She smiled at me and waved. I span my head back as Carlisle continued,

"She caught you just in time to slow you fall onto the floor and the loud crack... well you can see for yourself" He pointed towards the banister on the staircase. There was a part missing and splinters stuck out from either side.

Camille looked grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"When I caught you, my other hand whipped back and hit the banister quite...um... hard."

"You can say that again" I heard Emmett mutter. Rose slapped his arm.

"Just because you can't slide down it anymore." Emmett grinned. _Does he ever get embarrassed? _

Alice bounded in front of me, face full of seriousness "Are you sure your ok? Because if you aren't that means we can't go to the club and we would have wasted _ages_ and that would be annoying. And I would be very disappointed if we could go and..." She blurted out but I cut her off.

"Alice, I'm fine, we can go to the club. I just need a bit of quite in the car there to get rid of my head-ache"

Alice jumped up and down, clapping her hands and laughing excitedly.

"Yay! I'm going to a club, I'm going to a club. I love you Nessie."She chimed before planting a kiss on my cheek. She then skipped up to Jasper and started tugging at his arm. Begging him to come with her.

"Come on Jazzy, I want to be the first there!"

He sighed exasperatedly and followed, but I knew he loved her to bits. Jake wrapped his strong arms around me and led me out into Garage. As I slid into Camille's Porsche, I couldn't help feeling excited too.

~x~

CamPOV 

My car sped along the roads. I one fluid movement, I stops the car, took out the keys and stepped onto the paving stones.

"That's how you do it." I said turning to face Jake and Nessie. He had just opened the car door for her and offered his hand to her. She took it and slide gracefully out and into Jake's arms.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Jeez, you'd think that these people would have some privacy." They look up at me and grinned.

"Yeah, yeah alright. But I bet you'd be worse if you fell in love. Your only like this 'cus your single." Nessie stuck out her tongue at me.

I grinned "And lovin' it. Who needs one man when you can have the lot." I waggled my eyebrows at them. They both laughed out loud.

We then joined up with the rest of the Cullens. I raced ahead purposefully towards a bouncer guy.

"Hey, you bouncer guy. You see those cars there-" I pointed to the three cars parked in front of the club. "I want you to watch them especially, make sure _no one_ touches them." Rose came up behind me.

"If _anything_ happens to them, well lets just hope you've already written out your will." The bouncer guy gulped.

"And to make sure you don't run off with the cars, here's your payment." She pulled out a thick wad of money and chucked it at the guy. His eyes gleamed with greed.

I clicked my fingers to get his attention then I glared at him menacingly.

"You got that." He nodded weakly. I light my face up with a dazzling smile "Thanks, Ciao."

I waved to him and linked arms with Rose. I glanced over my shoulder to see the bouncer sway on his feet.

"We make quite a team" Rose grinned at me.

"We sure do" I agreed.

Emmett and Alice came bounding up behind us. Giggling like two year olds.

"That was brilliant! The guy looked like he was going to pee himself!" Emmett boomed. Alice jumped up and down, squealing. I laughed and put a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Alice, chill." She pouted at me as I laughed. She huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"You know I love you" I reminded her. She grinned, all traces of annoyance gone. She skipped off to Jasper, who kissed her gently.

_What is it with the lovey-dovey stuff today?_ I wondered to myself. I took in my surroundings. I had chosen well. The club looked very cool.

It had a glass wall running along the front and above the glass was a huge bright purple neon sign saying 'UltraViolet'. On the outside it had a dark purple, almost black, carpet. There were flash-lights on either side of it sending out flashes of ultraviolet light. Next to the doors were two sky projectors sending purple light into the sky, waving from side to side, the beams occasionally crossing over.

As we entered the reception, Carlisle flashed his V.I.P pass and we were smoothly ushered into a relaxing room.

The room was chic. It had blacky-brown walls with shiny ink black silhouettes of faeries and blossom trees. Black and white sofas were laid around the edges of the room. The coffee table in the middle had a luminous blue light coming out of it and there was a circle of light on the ceiling which caused everything white to glow brightly. On one side there was a huge window where you could see the club below.

I could feel a smile tug at my lips as I looked down. _I really like this place._ At one end there was a circular stage with luminous lights on the floor. Professional dancers strutted their stuff on the stage and at the back of the stage there was a giant screen showing atmospheric clips. Up on the ceiling were hanging pools of electric purple water with swimmers doing eccentric dances under water. Also hanging from the ceiling were trapeze artists and high wire walkers. A spiral staircase led up to another V.I.P area with the constellation painted onto the walls. Under the V.I.P area was a bar where the work top surface had more luminous purple lights shining. For privacy there were dens, all different colours, looking out onto the club.

Some of the waiters swung from ropes, others skated around on roller-blades and a few were on stilts. But all of them were clad in black with black angel wings. Everyone of them was masked. In fact all the staff were masked.

And finally above the giant screen and stage was a platform sticking out of the wall. On it was the DJ and his own personal Black angels.

The relaxing room was sound proofed, you couldn't hear any of the music coming from the nightclub, instead everything looked like a silent movie. But as I opened the door leading to the club music blasted into my sensitive ears. It was 'Supermassive Black Hole' by Muse.

The younger Cullens and I, headed towards the dance floor. Esme and Carlisle preferred to stay in the relaxing room.

People cleared out our way. I made a beeline towards the centre of the dance floor. I span around and saw that everyone was standing in a circle, the humans watching us and vampires, dancing. I ran forward and grabbed Rose's hands and started to jump from side to side with her, Alice and Nessie soon joined us, then Bella.

The boys had all flounced off to the bar, leaving the dancing to the girls.

The tune changed to a bouncy song, "The boy does nothing" by Alesha Dixon. I grinned and stepped into the middle of our circle. The others widened it for me, knowing what I was planning. As the speed picked up I flicked my head getting my hair out of the way. And started to dance.

I shacked my hips, doing a few body ripples. But, there was no planning to my dance, I just went with the flow. My mind was in the dance, the song. I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings. But then I felt a presence behind me. I twisted round to see that one of the professional dancers had left the stage and was dancing with me. He was wearing the standard black clothes, black mask and black angel wings. But this guy had teamed his outfit with a black, stylish hat. I whipped my whole body round and started to flow with him. It was brilliant! It was almost as if we had choreographed it. Our bodies never touched, they always stayed a centimetre apart. I couldn't contain a laugh. He grinned at me. I span around kicking out one of my legs. But then he caught it and placed it on his hip. His hand went to the small of my back.

I immediately understood what he was planning. I glanced into his eyes to check that I was right. He nodded. I leant back. My spine arching inwards, and stuck out my arm above my head.

There was cheering around us. I turned to see almost everyone watching us. I stood up straight and bowed. This gained us move cheering and some laughter- that mostly came from Alice and Rose.

I turned back to the dancer. He stuck out his hand

"I'm Will" I looked at the hand for a second before placing it in mine and shaking it.

"Camille." He grinned at me. His eyes shone up. I couldn't help smiling either. His smile was infectious.

"It was a pleasure dancing with you, can I just say that your hand is cold, are you alright?" He didn't seem to be wary at all.

I frowned at him. _I am really that cold? I thought I was hot (well as hot as a vampire and be). _It looks as if. I had warmed up because of being surrounded by so many humans but I was still cold.

Then I remembered that he was expecting a reply.

"Oh yeah…. I fine, I'm always cold anyway. You see, I have this theory that I am part snake, hence the cold-blooded part." He laughed at this. I grinned myself. _Hehe, I'm a snake. I'm a snake. A venomous snake. _I looked over at the bar to see Bella sitting in Edward lap, he looking confused. _Woops. Obviously just heard my thoughts._

I could hear snickers coming from behind me. Rose, Alice and Nessie seemed to have understood my joke.

Will, who hadn't realised what had just been going on, took my hand and started to lead me towards the dens. I glanced over my shoulder. The others had joined up now, all looking worried. I rolled my eyes at them. _Edward, I'll be fine. Tell the others to go and enjoy themselves, I can handle this. _Edward sighed and turned to tell the others my message. I turned my attention back to Will. He was leading me into a bright red den. There was a curtain of translucent red fabric. The whole floor was filled with cushions, of every shade of red there could possibly be. In the middle was a simple black table. On it was a slim vase that contained one red orchid. I fell back onto the cushions. Snuggling into them to be more comfortable.

Will flopped down opposite me. He beamed at me.

"That was some dancing. Where did you learn to dance?" He raised his eyebrows ever-so-slightly in query.

I decided to tell him the part truth,

"Well, I was in a theatre group, ages ago. But. I've always loved the performing arts and drawing. So, I carried on practicing. I've had _a lot_ of time to practice." I smirked slightly. _Haha, I amuse myself. _

Will leaned forward in interest. Something about him made me want to lean forward too. But, I resisted the urge. _Weird._

"Well, what about you? Where'd you learn to dance?" I leaned back and waited for him to answer.

"I taught myself to dance. I used to watch people dance and I found it fascinating, enchanting. I watched them every night, watching how they moved, what they did. Gradually I started learning the moves. And as for why I am here, well, , I can't lie and say that it bores me. Because it doesn't, I love it. Besides, I need to earn some money, for my sister and I. We've only just moved here."

I tilted my head to one side "Really, are you planning on going to high school, then?"

He laughed "Nope, school won't do me any good. Besides, there's not much point. I mean, I'd have to go to senior year and well, Lets just say schools not my thing." He spread his arms out. I could see that he was right. School didn't look like this thing at all.

Then another dancer's head poked in.

"Hey, Will, you've gotta be on soon..." His sentence drifted off as soon as he clocked me. I waved to him. He blink several times before shaking his head and retreating out of the den.

I raised my eyebrows at Will. He just laughed "Poor, poor David."

"What?" I exclaimed "What did I do?"

He grinned mischievously at me "Nothing much, apart from completely stunning him. I wouldn't worry though. He's already in love with one of the waitresses."

He got up and brushed himself down.

"Hey, don't I get to see the man behind the mask before you leave"

He chuckled, but still reached up to pull of the mask.

In front of me was a young man. With tanned skin that wasn't quite brown. It was as if someone had sprinkled bronze over him **(he is Beyonce's skin tone). **He had high cheek bones and a wide smiling mouth. But what struck me the most were his eyes, they were bright blue, a bullet blue/silver. They pierced right into your soul, as if they could see through any fake disguise. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed them earlier.

However, as striking as they were. They weren't what caught my attention first. Because on one side of his face running from halfway up the brow down to the cheek bone, was a tattoo. It was a vine intertwined with rope. It had me captivated. I leaned forward to see it up close. He stuck out a hand to help me up, his other hand opening the curtain. In my eagerness to see the art on his face I pulledmyself up all to quickly and bashed into him. My body pressed against his.

Then it hit me.

His scent, it was glorious. It smelt of pinewood and bonfires but most of all, he smelt like a fresh breeze cooling you on a summer's day. **(Ok, cheesy, I know, but i couldn't resist).**

I licked my lips, my throat burning. I could feel venom building up inside of me. But, it didn't try and stop it. I leant forwards.

**(Ok folks, that's where it ends.....only kidding. Just a little bit more left, of this chapter I mean).**

~x~

**Nessie POV**

I was dancing in the arms of Jake. My wonderful Jake. When, suddenly, I had to strongest gut instinct in my life. It was like someone had kicked me. I knew there and then, that I had to look over to where Camille was. I span around so quickly that I was flung out of Jake's arms. I saw Camille and that Boy she had danced with. She was in his arms, as if he had just caught her. But, I wasn't interested in that. All I saw was her leaning towards him. To a human it might look as if she was going to kiss him, but I knew better. She was going to bite him; she was going to kill him.

_But that doesn't make sense. Camille has really good self control...Unless... Oh God no. She would only be that attracted to his blood if he smelt partially good to her._

I felt a rush of air. Dad was beside me watching Camille too. We were too far away to help without revealing ourselves, but she couldn't drink that human's blood! That would be just as bad.

But, then she stopped, snapping her head up and flicking it round to look at me, as if she had just heard my thoughts. Something flashed across her face. She looked back at the boy, looking deeply into his eyes.

She then carried on leaning forwards, every fibre in my body screamed at her not to bite him.

But what she did next confused me, yes, she was leaning forward but she missed his neck completely. She placed her face next to his and whispered into his ear "Goodbye, my masked dancer". She then drew her face back before crushing her lips against his.

Then she jumped off the platform which the dens had been on and escaped towards us.

"Let's go" She breathed. We nodded solemnly before forming a tight, protecting circle around her.

To the boy, it would have seemed as if she had just disappeared into the crowds.

**Oh, what a nice long chapter. Seven pages long. I actually really liked writing this chapter, not that I don't like writing the others. I just preferred this one.**


	18. Man behind the mask

**Chapter 16**

**Will POV**

I flopped onto the floor, thinking about what had just happened. My eyes searching for Camille.

_Who is she? _I wondered to myself.

_~Flashback~_

_I walked out onto the stage. Dancing for all I was worth. It took me a second to notice that not many people were watching me. Instead they were surrounding a dancing girl. Irritation flared up inside of me._

What!? I try really hard to please these people with my dancing but when it actually comes to it. They watch some random girl who isn't even trying to keep them amused.

_But then I saw her face. It was like something had kicked me. She was stunning. More beautiful than any other women I had ever met. At that very point a smile blessed her wonderful face. My heart was beating so fast that I swear I was going to get a heart-attack. She was lighting up my whole world._

_I leapt of the stage, yearning to be with her. To touch that beautiful face, to stare into her beautiful eyes. As I approached her, words echoed around my head _

"_O__, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!  
It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night  
Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear;  
Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear!_

_Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight!  
For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."_

_Well, that's what comes from watching Romeo and Juliet with my sister over and over again._

_I was standing in the crowds, now, next to the girl. I frowned. I wasn't content to just stand by the sides watching her like some pervert. _

Yes, but, it would look so stupid if she didn't notice you. _I tried to convince myself not to do anything stupid. But, I wanted so badly to be dancing with her, the angel. My legs automatically stepped forward into the circle that she was dancing in._

Time to use some of those moves. _I span around and started to dance with the girl, mirroring her, occasionally doing cannon. _

_It took a few seconds to notice me. She twisted her drool-worthy body to look at me, full on. I had to stop myself from gasping. She smiled at me, accepting me into her dance. I felt like running around the room yelling my head off, I wanted to pick her up and spin her around until we were dizzy. I felt like jumping for sheer happiness. _

_I expected the moment to pass, but it didn't. I still felt unbelievably happy. But I kept my cool. _Girls like confidence, right?

_My body gravitated around hers, in a perfect dance._ _But I never let myself touch her. We hardly knew each other and I didn't want to scare her off. I craved to laugh. She was a perfect dance partner. Just a bit smaller than me and could read what I planned to do. _

_The beautiful dancing girl span around, kicking out her leg. I had a strange urge to catch it, so I did. _

Ah well, bye to the 'don't invade her personal space' theory... Damn it Will, don't just stand there, do something, you will look like a fool if you just stand there holding her leg.

_I decided to put it to my hip. Then I had a flash of inspiration. I shot my hand to the small of her back, willing her to understand what I was planning. I looked into her silvery-grey eyes. She looked confused for a second then realisation flooded over her face. She silently checked that she was right. I nodded in response. She leant back, elegantly unfurling her arm above her. _

_Then we were engulfed by cheering. She looked around, confused. Suddenly I became conscious of the fact that we were incredibly close to each other. _

_My heart was going into over-drive. _

_Thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud. Luckily, she wasn't aware of my frenzied comprehension. In fact she didn't seem to have noticed me at all._

_She stood up and bowed to the crowd._

Hmmm, so she's a performing type of person.

_The cheering got louder and a few people laughed. Most of it came from two girls._

_Boy, were they gorgeous too_. _One was a short, spiky, black haired_ _pixie and the other was a tall, curvy blonde. The blonde was the prettier of the two. In fact, she was as pretty as the dancing girl, but she didn't have that wild, fun look about her that attracted me to the Dancing one. _

What do I do now? I will look like a nutcase if I don't introduce myself or something.

_I stuck out my hand "I'm Will" _

Good, my voice was casual

_The girl looked at my hand. I felt a cold stab of rejection._

Idiot, Idiot, Idiot. _I yelled at myself._ Girls like confidence but not when boys are too forward, they like it when they are in control.

_But then, as if deciding touching me was ok, she placed her hand into mine, it felt cold, I had to stop myself from shuddering, and said "Camille"_

_Her voice almost had me on my knees...Camille. The name suited her perfectly._

_The possibility that she was lying never crossed my mind. I knew she was telling the truth. _I'm just weird like that; I have always been able to see through any lies or fakeness.

_I smiled at her and she smiled back! In my mind I was leaping around like a frog._

"_It was a pleasure dancing with you, can I just say that your hand is cold, are you alright?" I was genuinely concerned._

_She frowned. I could almost see the thoughts flying through her mind. _

_I raised my eyebrows, waiting for a reply._

"_Oh yeah…. I fine, I'm always cold anyway. You see, I have this theory that I am part snake, hence the cold-blooded part." _

_I laughed what I hoped was a carefree laugh. She grinned too as if she was remembering some private joke. Her grin widened as she glanced over to a couple sitting at the bar. _

_The girls behind her snickered. _There must be some private joke going on or something.

_But I decided to ignore this. I grabbed Camille's hand, almost trembling because of the contact._

What is up with you Will? _You _always keep your calm, it's the girls that trip over themselves to be with you.

_I started to lead Camille to the dens. _

A bit of privacy, me thinks. The red one will do nicely.

_I slid the curtain of translucent red fabric back and let Camille walk in first._

Women like a gentleman.

_I looked around me._ _The whole floor was filled with cushions, of every shade of red there could possibly be. In the middle was a simple black table. On it was a slim vase that contained one red orchid. Camille looked around approvingly before she sat down and snuggled into the cushions. _

_I flopped down next to her. Leaving some space between us, but not to much._

Oh hello 'don't invade her personal space' theory. Welcome back. _I thought sarcastically. _

_I let myself beam at her. I tried to make this beam as stunning as possible. But she didn't notice at all._

Ooh, she's a hard one_ Many girls have dropped at my feet when I smile that smile._

_I decided to use the 'I admire you' route.._

"_That was some dancing. Where did you learn to dance?"_ _I raised my eyebrows slightly._

_For a split second she looked like she was making a decision. I would have missed it if I hadn't been watching her so carefully._

_Suddenly I had a hunch that she was going to lie to me. I didn't want to believe it but I have never been wrong before when I have one of those hunches._

"_Well, I was in a theatre group, ages ago. But, I've always loved the performing arts and drawing. So, I carried on practicing. I've had a lot of time to practice." She smirked like a naughty five year old. I could almost see her insides shaking with amusement. I didn't take it personally. There's not much that I take personally._

_Then I realised what she had said._

So she is a performer. _I looked down only to find that I had subconsciously leant forward._

Ah well, I can't lean back now. That would just be stupid.

_I could see indecision in her eyes. I almost frowned._

Huh? _I looked down to see her body posture to see if that held any clues. _

_She was tensed up, as if she was trying to stop herself from doing something? But her whole body was angled towards me._

I don't believe it! _I mentally exclaimed _She is resisting the urge to be near me.

"_Well, what about you? Where'd you learn to dance?" She leant back, waiting, taking the easy route out. _

_I studied her for a second before answering "I taught myself to dance. I used to watch people dance and I found it fascinating, enchanting. I watched them every night, watching how they moved, what they did. Gradually I started learning the moves. And as for why I am here, well, I can't lie and say that it bores me. Because it doesn't, I love it. Besides, I need to earn some money, for my sister and I. We've only just moved here."_

_I wasn't lying. I used to watch my mother. She brought me with her when she went to dances or to classes. Afterwards we would dance around the house jigging up and down to the music. My sister and Dad would join in and after a while we would collapse onto the floor laughing._

_Camille tilted her head to one side. Her blonde hair falling loosely around her shoulders _**(She has shifted her hair, it was in chap. 14). **

"_Really, are you planning on going to high school, then?" I laughed at the sheer oddity of me going to school. I hated school. I only went because of subjects like English and Drama. I loved to read and write stuff. I wasn't too keen on the acting. I mean it was fun and all but I was crap at doing acting out of real life situations._

_I internally smirked. _Funny how you only like the subjects you are good at.

"_Nope, school won't do me any good. Besides, there's not much point. I mean, I'd have to go to senior year and well, let's just say school's not my thing."_

_I spread my arms out to prove my point of me not being the 'School' type of guy. But, I also did it so that she could glimpse my muscled stomach. I was careful not to stretch too much. I didn't want her to see the tattoos on my body, in case she was one of those anti-tattoo people._

_She gave me the once over. I just looked straight ahead. I knew better than to distract a girl who making a first (ok maybe second) impression. _

_I still had my arms spread out when Dave stuck his head through the curtains. _

"_Hey, Will, you've gotta be on soon..." She stopped his sentence once he clocked Camille. I suddenly felt very protective of her._

The git! Leering at her like that! As if he doesn't have his own one true love. _ I thought nastily....._Whoa, Will, what has the guy done to you? Just because this girl makes you feel different from the other times doesn't mean you can go and blame him.

_I glanced to Camille. She was the picture of calm. _

This must happen to her a lot. _I realised. I got a kick of the protectiveness but I forged it down angrily._

_Camille waved to Dave. He just blinked several times, as if he was trying to work out whether she was real or not. He shook his head, to clear it before leaving us. _

_Camille turned slowly to me and raised her eyebrows, in a 'what the hell was that about' way._

_I laughed. Doesn't she know the affect she has on guys? I mean they fall at her feet and beg her to take them in. I seriously felt for Dave. _As if he doesn't have enough problems with girls right now.

"_Poor, poor David" _

"_What?" She exclaimed "What did I do?" _

Haha, she really doesn't know.

_I grinned mischievously at her. "Nothing much, apart from completely stunning him. I wouldn't worry though. He's already in love with one of the waitresses."_

_This, as well, wasn't a lie. He had been obsessed with this girl called Cathy ever since I got here. He's been meaning to ask her out for ages, I think a year from what I've heard, but he can't conjure up the confidence. I think she knows, everyone does, but she is waiting for him to make the first move, once I caught them glancing at each other repeatedly._

_I huffed silently._

Do I have to go? _ I asked myself, but this idea was shot down almost as quickly as it came up. _No way! I would be fired!

_I got up and brushed out any creases in my shirt. _I can't look messy for my audience _I thought sarcastically. _

_I was just about to say goodbye to her when she asked a question I would have never expected. _

"_Hey, don't I get to see the man behind the mask before you leave?" I stood in shock for a millisecond before chuckling._

Now, you don't get asked that every day....Well, unless you're Zorro, but, unfortunately, I am not.

_I reached up to pull the mask off. I didn't even think about what she would do when she saw the tattoo concealed behind it. _Somehow, I don't think Camille will be that fussed.

_Her eyes bore into me. I looked into her eyes. In them I could see a reflection of me. My bronzy skin- with lights flicking over it from the club- glowed out, my mouth fixed into a smile. My strange piercing eyes standing out like standy outy things. Her gaze fixed itself onto the tattoo running down the side of my face. _

_The rope and the vine. I was really proud of that one, probably why it was on my face. It stood out but not too much, you couldn't still ignore it and speak normally to me. _

_After mulling a bit about my tattoo, I realised that Camille was entranced by it. She was leaning forward, to be closer to me. _No! It's the tattoo she wants to see, not you! _I convinced myself. But it couldn't stop the glimmer of hope rising in me._

_Never the less, I stuck out a hand, helping her up. She bounded up quickly, but in her eagerness she pulled herself up too swiftly and came flying into me. I caught onto her. Our bodies pressed closely together. My heart thudded so loudly at this point, I wanted to hold onto her forever. I couldn't help myself, I pulled her closer. I waited to feel the push of her hands, I prepared for the rejection. But it never came. I looked down confused. She was gazing at me intently, but not quite focusing on me._

_Greed flashed through her features. Hope roared with in me, but, there, deep down, going into my wild side- the side which we have all received from our primitive ancestors. There was panic, an instinct, telling me to get as far away as possible. To run and run and never go back. But, I ignored it. _

_A faint whisper echoed around my head. It was my sister _

"_Never bury an instinct" This disturbed me slightly. But I was too caught up with Camille to worry too much._

_I looked into her glorious face. Pure pleasure and greed filled her eyes, brimmed over with invisible tears. She looked as if she were in a heaven of some sorts, experiencing sheer bliss. She licked her lips. _

_It took every ounce of my body not to crash my lips to hers right there and then, declaring my love._

_She started to lean forward. She was going to kiss me! The most beautiful girl in the world was going to kiss me! I dared not to move. But inside I was flipping with joy._

_But then as she neared, something felt wrong. Incredibly wrong._

_Warning bells rang in my ears, red lights flashing. _

_It was then when I felt fear. Flooding me, telling me to run._

_But I didn't. _

_But, then she stopped, snapping her head up and flicking it round to look deeply into the crowds. I wanted to look._

_But I didn't._

_An unreadable emotion raced across her features. She looked back to me. Looking deeply into my eyes, I want to flinch out of her gaze._

_But I didn't._

_She carried on her previous course. My body was now screaming at me. My head aching. Every fibre in me, shrieking. I've never wanted so badly to run._

_But I didn't._

_But what she did next confused me. She didn't kiss me or do anything dangerous. _

_She placed her face next to mine and whispered into my ear "Goodbye, my masked dancer". _

_Before I could react she drew back and crushed her lips onto mine. _

_I was a whirl of emotions._

_Surprise. Happiness. Fear. Wonder. Power. But most of all, want._

_I craved every part of her magnificent body. I kissed her back passionately. More passionately than I had ever kissed anyone before. I wanted her. Badly._

_But then, she was gone. _

_And I feared that it would be for forever._

**Oooh, anyway, I know that I cut off some parts in the Shakespeare but the rest of it didn't fit in with the mood. So yeah.**

**Clicky, Click, Click. **


	19. PostClub

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in yonks, but I have been busy with leaving parties and homework etc. etc. So sorry 'bout that. Oh yeah and the chapter is mean post-club as in post-mortem (after death).**

**Chapter 17**

**Will POV**

I opened my eyes and looked at the palms of my hands. Then I realised I must really weird sitting here on a platform with my head in my hands. I lifted my head and looked around confused.

The club was almost empty. There were only a few drunk stranglers being harested out into the night.

_Huh, you must have been sitting there for sometime. Ah well._

I got up and stretched before jumping off the platform and walking across the empty dance floor. Remainders of party poppers and balloons clung to the floor. All that could be heard was the steady beat of my feet hitting the floor as I walked.

A shiver made its way down my back. It always creeped me out when a club was deserted. The silence would hit you, filling every corner. Suffocating you.

"Stupid empty place" I muttered to myself. I shoved open the doors to backstage, where all the waiters and dancers hung out. The gentle flow of chatter soothed me. I flounced over to Dave.

"All right?" I asked him. He grunted his eyes kept wander over to where Cathy was laughing with her friends.

"Stalker." I grinned at him when he glared at me.

"I don't stalk her! I'm just in love with her, you know that!" He protested.

"Well, I wouldn't call it love, I'd call it an obsession, a dangerous one." He punched my arm playfully.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. But, I'm not the only one. I saw you in the dens getting pretty comfortable with that girl."

I almost blushed, but I didn't. Instead I grinned madly. "Get me with the ladies." I pouted and flicked my hair back, then looked down at Dave and wrinkled my nose in disgust "Whereas you, commoner, are reduced to stalking fine young women" He snorted with amusement. This made me laugh.

_Haha, what kind of person snorts with laughter. _Soon we were reduced to laughy things laughing on the floor.

Just as we had recovered John Flaggon walk through the door. He is the world's biggest prick, and he is my boss.

He's about twenty and he swaggers around with sunglasses permanently glued to his head(even if he is indoors). Since employing us, he seems to think that he is the ruler of the world and can woo any woman... yeah right.

He strutted up to Cathy and her mates, congratulating then on their '_Brilliant_ waitressing skills'. He reached forward to caress Cathy's arm, before raising his hand and sweep a stray hair away from her face.

Besides me I heard a low growl. I snatched my hands out and grabbed Dave's arms, restraining him.

"Let me go!" He hissed, pulling against the hold.

"No! I won't let you!" I hissed back. I hated that I was doing this to him, but he's my best mate and would be fired if he just went up there and challenged Flaggon. Besides he needs the money as much as I do.

"Let. Me. Go!" He spat at me, his voice full of venom. I didn't take offence. I just tightened my grip. He twisted and tugged trying to get his arms free, but it was pointless, even the strongest person would have trouble getting out of this position. **(Yet again I do not know if this is true).**

But by then, Flaggon had flounced off, but not without a final comment to Cathy "I'll see _you_ later." It took all my will-power not to just go up and thump him, although I think Dave would have got their first. At this point I let Dave go and he tumbled forward.

He straightened his body out before barging past me, whacking my shoulder with his, slamming the doors behind him. I sighed,

_This is gunna be fun_ I though sarcastically as I followed Dave through the doors.

I was standing in a dark, narrow alleyway. Tall buildings cast shadows everywhere. At one end, leaning against the heavily graffitied walls, was Dave watching the traffic go by.

"Look-" But I was cut off by a gesture of his hand. His face turned away from me.

"Why did you do that?" He asked his voice cold.

"I couldn't let you go up and do that. One, you'd get in a fight and end up being fired and two, you need that money, besides it wouldn't be the same with out you, you're my best mate."

His faced angled slightly forwards me.

"How could you let him do that to her?" His voice wasn't cold anymore, it was distraught.

"Believe me, I almost went up there and punched him to china." Dave turned to look at me, a grim smile played along his lips. Light repeatedly flashed across him, giving him a sinister look.

"I suppose I couldn't stay mad at you for a long time." I grinned encouragingly at him and gave him a slap on the back. Then a high-pitched voice made up look towards the doors into the club, the voice sounded utterly disgusted.

"Ugh, you would not believe what he just did to me." It was Cathy, she was talking into a mobile. She looked up on saw us standing there watching her.

"Oh."

Next Dave did something that surprised me. He marched right up to Cathy and took her in his arms, then crashed his lips against hers. At first Cathy's body was ridged, clearly surprised, but then she relaxed and lifted he arms and folded then around Dave's neck, lifting her feet off the ground.

I stood about 5 metres away from them, my jaw hanging open. I was brought out of my shock when there was a cracking noise. I looked down Dave's feet and saw Cathy's phone lying there broken.

_Well, somebody will need a new phone. _I looked up, the kissing couple hadn't noticed the phone, in fact they were getting more passionate. I cleared my throat.

Nothing happened. _This calls for a bit of action. _

"Oi, you smoochy things! I'm happy for you and all, but please get a room!" I yelled at them. They finally broke apart, panting. I raised my eyebrows at Dave.

"Sorry" But he was grinning madly. Cathy had gone a light shade of pink. Dave's arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

I sighed "You know what, I'm just gunna leave you guys to it. You can kiss in a stingy alley all you want." They laughed whole-heartedly as I left.

I walked into the car park, looking up at the clear sky, trying to find the North Star. I looked down and saw the car I was looking for. I walked up to the black Lamborghini and slid into the passenger seat. Light reflected onto its tinted windows.

"Hey." A voice greeted me. "Anything happen tonight?"

"Not much, Dave and Cathy got together though." I answered back.

"I knew they would." I turned to face the female into front of the driving wheel. She looked back at me with her dark eyes. I knew she knew that I was lying about nothing happening tonight. Her eyes scanned my face before turning back to the front. She'd wait for me to tell her.

For that I was grateful. As the engine purred to life I thought, _I'm glad she's my sister. _

**Bit short, but oh well. **

**Thoughts 'bout this chap. Will be much appreciated. **


	20. Autumn Trees

**Chapter 18 **

**Nessie POV**

A few hours earlier

I raced into our living room right behind everyone else. I stop abruptly to see Dad pacing backwards and forwards in front of Camille, who was lounging in an armchair, her eyes following Dad's pacing.

"Edward-" started my mum, but her sentence faded out when dad pinched the bridge of nose. Instead she walked up to his and started to rub his back.

"I...just don't understand." He rasped as if he were trying really hard to hold something monumental in. Everyone turned to place Camille, silently asking her for an explanation.

But she wasn't focused on us, her eye were glazed over and blindly looking out the window. She looked like she was just about to burst into tearless sobs. After sitting perfectly still for a second or two, she took in a jaggered breath and turned to face us.

"I- I don't know. I, myself, don't completely..." She paused for a second "-understand how I did it." She sounded very unsure, yet again she gazed blindly towards to window, eyebrows settling into a frown, her eyes flicking backwards and forwards, as if she were searching though her mind.

We stood still as statues waiting for her to speak again. If anyone did see us they simply would see a still image, not a single movement.

Camille turned to face us, the frown still on her face.

"Well, I was just about to.....," she winced slightly before taking a deep breath "I was just about to bite Will, when I had a strange urge to look into the crowd. When I looked it was as if all faces blurred out except Nessie's, to start with it didn't bother me, I just wanted to suck his blood so much. But then I saw her eyes. Then something weird happened, it was like my vision suddenly zoomed in to focus on her eyes, I could see every emotion going though her, they were so bold, so raw I couldn't ignore them. Part of me started to fight back then, I pushed as hard as I could, I tried so hard but my head had started to turn to face Will again. My whole body was going into automatic, getting ready to kill him. I was turning into a monster." She spat the last words before returning to her story "but then the monster made a mistake, I, no _she_, looked into Will's eyes. That made her falter, which let me fight back even harder. As my body leant forward, in a desperate attempt to stop _her_, I sent images of what it would do to everyone I bit him, what would happen to me." She smiled grimly "Guess I struck lucky, I might have been a monster but it goes against my nature to cause someone who isn't involved, an innocent, pain. To inflict pain to people who have been kind to me, is an unforgivable action, in my point of view." Then a small grin light up her grim expression "Sorry, I go all posh when I feel awful 'bout something."

Edward and Carlisle nodded understandingly "I see, by then you probably had a reasonable grasp of your body and mind control. So to cover up your actions you made it into kiss." Carlisle guessed, Camille 'uh-huh'ed to this. Then she grinned wider "but I couldn't resist a quick one-liner."

I smirked, Camille could be so grim at one point then a second later be making jokes. I guess she wasn't really one for depression. Her joke had done the trick, everyone relaxed Emmett and Rose slouched over to the couch, Jasper sat on a nearby chair, Alice plonked herself onto his lap, pulling his arms around her tin waist. Dad pulled mum up against him, and into his arms, resting his head lovingly on hers.

Dad then ran his hand through his carefully ruffled hair, frowning slightly.

"Well, I guess this puts a stop to us starting school tomorrow."

"What!" Camille exclaimed "No! Never!"

"Sorry, Camille, but it would _too_ dangerous for you to go to school." Dad explained, with an under-tone of slight patronism.

"Oh yeah, as if _that_ stop you from going into school when you were attracted to Bella!" Camille snapped back glaring at Edward.

"Well, that was different-"

"Oh was it?" retorted Camille, every time one of them said something our heads would swirl to look at them, it was like watching a tennis match.

"I had been on the vegetarian diet for a long time and had fuller control of my thir-"

Yet again Camille cut him off "Oh what, now I have no control over my thirst. Is that what you are trying to say?" Her arms were crossed over her chest in frustration _God, she's stubborn_.

"No, that's not what I meant..." Dad searched the room "Carlisle...help me here."

Carlisle looked slightly torn "I don't really know. On one hand, Camille did show remarkable levels of control but then again, she's not completely used to our diet and it is very hard with a particular attraction." He muttered to himself.

"Well, I might as well go. Seeing as he himself said that he wasn't going to go to school while he was here." Everyone turned to Camille, who looked slightly smug. We turned to face Carlisle, who was digesting this last piece of information.

"I think.....that it might be ok for Camille to go. I think." Camille looked even smugger.

Dad hunched his shoulders in annoyance "No! Camille is _not_ going to school! Never!"

~x~

Dad grumbled as we glided through the imposing, ancient school gates. The driveway up to the school was quite scenic, with trees leaning over the road hanging red and orange leaves creating an almost arc like shape. **(Pic on profile) ** Dad, mum, Seth, Jacob and I were in the Volvo. Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett had decided to take the yellow Porsche. Camille said she was gunna arrive by herself, in such style all human eyes will boggle.

I looked out the window at the masses of school kids who were chatting animatedly. As my eyes scanned the car park I saw several groups. There were the nerds, with perfect middle partings and swotting up on their work, the 'rebels', hanging out at the gates, wondering whether they should bunk or not, the musical people, with their music books and cases leaning against any surface, and finally the 'cool' people, a group of girls with ridiculously short skirts, _really_ low cut shirts and too much foundation and mascara. They were flicking their perfectly straightened hair around in an attempt to impress some guys nearby. To tell the truth, they weren't really paying much attention to them, apart from a few boob ogles, they were just mucking around being, well, guys. I was already feeling a bit conspicuous. Here we come flouncing in with posh cars, when everyone else seems to have cheap ones. The only posh thing I saw was a black Lamborghini. _Hmmm, that is a nice Lamborghini. _I thought vaguely.

As we got out of our cars the chatting immediately hushed, all eyes were on us. A blush started to creep up onto my checks. I glanced over to the others, but of course they were taking everything in their stride. I huffed silently

_Damn experienced vampires. _Obviously dad heard, he chuckled quietly.

I looked back at the staring crowd. They were just standing there gawking at us, the 'cool' crowd glared at us. I started to feel very uncomfortable.

But, suddenly, the silence was shattered by the roar of an engine. I turned to look in unison with everyone else. I looked out to the road at the far end, coming nearer and nearer was a red motorbike. The person on it was wearing a black helmet, so the human's couldn't see who it was. However, we could.

The biker raced towards the gates but at the last minute the bike was turned so that it was speeding towards a small mound close to the gate walls....

_Oh god, she isn't gunna...._ I didn't manage to finish my thought because then the bike left the mound and was flying through the air, soaring over the wall. Everything seemed to go in slow motion for a second before it all sped up again and the bike started to fall to the ground, it landed with a low thud, then it was zoomed away. The biker performed a swerve before skidding to a stop.

You would have to be an idiot not to guess that she was a girl by now. She dismounted with an eerie elegance, and raised her hands to sweep the helmet off her head. Red curls tumbled out from underneath it.

Camille turned and grinned at us, before looking back to the crowd. I couldn't stop a giggle escaping my lips, and neither could Alice, Mum or Rose. Their jaws were literally on the floor and their eyes had popped out. Camille grinned even wider before blowing them all a kiss. Some of the boys legs actually gave away.

She strutted past us triumphantly, but not without flicking her hair into Dad's face. We had a hard time not sniggering at that. She reached the main entrance before spinning round to face us, eyebrows raised. I swear every human boy's eyes followed her breasts.

"Coming?" Rosalie laughed and joined her. Now all human boy's eyes followed her boobs, they got glued there, after all Rosalie's were bigger than Camille's. The two of them linked arms and pranced off to get their schedules.

**Cam POV**

Rose and I arrived at the reception together, still giggling slightly.

"Can we get our schedules?" Rose asked to the receptionist who was flicking through a magazine, she huffed angrily "Names?" She practically spat. Then she finally looked up at us and her jaw dropped open. She stayed in this position for a while, I had begun to think that she was some sort of weird alien that freezes at the sight of a vaguely human thing. But then she blinked slowly and hurriedly sat up and thrust out her boobs. I frowned in confusion, _is this woman gay? _ But then a voice behind me made me jump

"Excuse me, I do believe that these ladies asked for their schedules." I my muscles tensed. _Oh No!_ I clamped my hand over my mouth and twisted around frantically. In front of me was _him! _It was Will. He squinted at me, before recognition flooded his face.

"Camille!" he exclaimed, of course he had last seen me with blonde hair. His smell was becoming unbearable. Inside me was a frenzy of feelings. Greed, Anger, Guilt, Annoyance, Pain, Fear, embarrassment but most of all was want. I could feel myself turning into a monster again. But then Rose shoved herself in front of _him_ and faced me.

"Go!" She hissed, I nodded silently and ran away from her, out of the school and into the car park. The Cullens were still there, they looked up to meet my gaze, looking worried and confused. Edward growled, having read my thoughts. But I didn't wait to see what he did. I ran out of the gates and into the forest. Blazing colours filled my vision, I ran and ran away from that place, not paying attention to where I was going. I gritted my teeth in concentration, fighting for control over my thirst. Suddenly the trees stopped surrounding me, I skidded to a stop just a few metres away from a deadly cliff, it looked out into a sea of trees.

I hunched my back and clenched at my hair, my face screwed up in distress. I stayed there for I don't know how long. I heard a snap of a twig behind me, but I ignored it, too occupied with my own problems.

"Why did you run away from me?" I froze.

"L-Leave-me-a-alone!" I managed to rasp. Balling my hands into tight fist. Yet again fighting for control.

"Why? What is your problem? Help me understand?" He took at step towards me, reaching his hand out.

"No!" Don't!" I tried to yell, but then, Will made one of the biggest mistakes of his life "What?" He asked, stepping even further forward.

This was when Camille lost control, she pounced on him, pushing him to the ground.

The last thing he saw was her manic eyes.

The monster inside Camille roared in triumph as her sharp teeth punctured the soft skin of his neck and sweet blood filled her mouth.

**Ooh, cliff hanger. Sorry that this chap has taken ages but I have been very busy. Please review!**


	21. White Light

**Chapter 19**

**Ness POV**

I sprinted through the forest, having to leap to the side to avoid trees several times. Ahead of me was my family running at top speed whilst following the scent trail of Camille and Will. I pushed myself to go faster, but an image of Camille's pained face kept up rising in my mind.

_~Flashback~_

_I giggled as Rose and Camille entered the school. Now it was our turn to be ogled at. Dad sighed and pulled Mum into his arms, clearly showing that they were both taken. Jake held out his arms, I went to then and he picked me up and kissed me passionately. Someone cleared their throat and we broke apart to see Mum roll her eyes and dad shoot evils at Jake. I looked over to see Jasper and Alice sitting on the bonnet of the Porsche, staring deeply into each other's eyes. Emmett on the other hand was busy showing off his muscles to gob-smacked girls. _

_My head lifted up as I heard the panicked pounding of feet. Camille ran through the school entrance. At first I wondered why she had come back, but then she looked at us._

_I knew straight away that something was wrong. Her hair was untamed, her curls were blowing around her face crazily and they were no longer a bright, bouncy red but a blood red. Her eyes were wild, a deep sea of silver and grey. Pain was laced through them, along with more primitive emotions. _

_Beside me I heard dad growl, but before the rest of us could react she ran off and out into the forest. By then all of us had gathered around Dad, asking him silently to explain. _

_He just stormed off. We jogged to keep up with him. Jasper jumped in front of him and restrained him. _

"_What happened?" He hissed._

_Dad glared angrily "Will" he practically spat. Jasper immediately let go and they both ran inside. The rest of us looked at each other wordlessly confirming what he had just said. We skidded into the main reception to see Rose, Jasper and Dad blocking the way of a boy, Will. _

"_Why are you doing this?" Will asked frustratedly._

"_Believe me, you have no idea what you have just done" Rose hissed venomously. Emmett, Jake, Seth and Alice joined them making an even bigger barrier. Mum and I went up behind him, forming at circle around Will. He might have been taller than some of us but we seemed more imposing because of our pale skin and our glaring eyes, yet Will didn't seem scared at all. He raised himself to his full height _

"_Let Me Through!" He yelled. Everyone's faces grew stonier, including mine. I don't know why I was acting like this, I just felt really protective over Camille and angry at Will. _

_Our circle became tighter, and Will turned around and tried to shove himself out of it but he was just pushed back forcefully, he stumbled and fell onto Jasper and Emmett who grabbed him in their strong arms. Will looked up to meet our hate-filled gaze. His expression shocked me, any normal person would be terrified but Will had placed his features into a chilling poker face._

"_If you know what's best for you, you'll let me go." He said his voice icy. Emmett scoffed. _

"_You keep thinking that." I heard the words coming out of my mouth but I hadn't controlled them. _

"_Let him go" A throaty, yet strong voice came from behind us. It swept over us like a wave and all of a sudden the immense anger had gone replaced by a kind of awed trance. I looked to see where the voice had come from, a girl stepped out of the shadows, and I gasped._

_Her skin was tanned and had a bronzy glow to it, she had large bullet silver/blue eyes, a wide mouth, Cheek bones that could cut glass and black wavy hair that shone in the light. She was an exact replica of Will but in female form. She must be his twin, _yes that makes sense_ I thought as I studied her face, as she turned to look at me I noticed another similarity to Will. She too had a tattoo running from the side of her eyebrow to her cheek bone, but as I looked at the two tattoos I noticed a difference, on the mysterious twin, instead of a vine intertwined with rope it was a orange and blue exotic looking flower, _**(Pic on profile)**_ and Will's tattoo was on his left but this girl's was on her right. _

_I watched as she went up to Will and helped him up –Emmett and Jasper had dropped him on the floor. She was unnerving to look at because although her features were beautiful, put together they just seemed eerie, she was neither ugly or beautiful but could never be described as average. In fact she was both ugly and beautiful and had that look of light and dark in her. But there was one thing that was certain with her, she looked incredibly powerful. As she pulled him up she murmured inaudibly, he nodded and left. But when he was at the door he turned back to his sister and mouthed 'thank you', then he disappeared. Outside we could here an engine being started. _

_The girl turned to face us. She watched us with those strange bullet eyes, that looked so much like Will's but also looked so different. His were glistening with a joking spark to them, but hers were ghostly and utterly spine-chilling. _

_We stood there transfixed for several minutes before she blinked and we were released from that strange trance-like feeling._

"_Go." She told us simply before disappearing into the shadows again. _

_~End flashback~_

Shook my head, trying to clear it. The other were far out in front of me, running too fast for me to keep up. I internally yelled _Why can't I be faster?! _ As if answering my thought a motorbike came up from behind me, on it was Will's sister. She held a hand out and pulled me onto the back of the motorbike. I clung tightly onto her waist, just a bit shocked about what had just happened.

"Where did you get this from?" I managed to yell over the noise.

"I nicked it off a random student" She yelled back, swerving to avoid another tree. Riding with her was like being on a rollercoaster, veering from side to side to avoid the trees, we even got whacked by a few branches and twigs. Suddenly, she twisted the bike so it went up a bank**(the hill thing, not the money thing)**.

"What are you doing? There others went the other way!" I yelled through my hair which was flying around my face wildly.

"Short-cut!" She yelled back. We raced through a obstacle course of trees, _Remind yourself never to ride a motorbike through this forest_. I thought as we narrowly missed a log. Just as I thought this I had to duck to dodge a branch.

"Hold on tight, and cover your face!" Will's sister yelled at me.

"Wha-" I started but then I saw the route she was planning to take. _Bloody Hell._ Was all I thought before the motorbike raced through a tight tangle off branches, trees and bushes. We had to turn so tightly sometimes that our hair almost touched to floor.

Finally, we skidded onto the edge of the bank, out of the web of plants and trees. I felt my heart almost stop as we slid towards the drop, but Will's sister put her foot down at the last minute and we stopped about 30 centimetres from the edge, but before I could react we zoomed off again. I could feel the sting off a few cuts on my arms, legs and face. Down below us was the rest of my family running at top speed. They reminded me a bit of a pack of wolves, _hanging around with the werewolves must have rubbed off. _**(They are running in a pack like they do in Blood and Chocolates).**

In the midst of them were Jake and Seth, in wolf form only managing to keep up because of their long legs. I turned my attention back to our route and noticed something strange. A few metres a head of us it just dropped suddenly. I frowned _What are we gunna do now?_ But then it was made clear as the motorbike sped up, flying towards the drop.

But then we were in the air, flying through the trees, however we started go down rapidly and we landed with a thunk that jolted my spine. I looked behind me to see the startled faces of my family.

Dad ran up beside me and lifted me off the motorbike and swung me onto his back. Soon the scent of Camille and Will was very strong. We slowed down to a quick walk and entered a clearing expecting the worst.

We were not wrong.

To one side there lay Will, his body completely lank and his face pale and lifeless, on his neck a crescent moon shaped wound. In the corner of the clearing, against a tree was Camille. She had curled herself into a ball, her head against her knees, and her whole body was shaking with tearless sobs. She lifted her head to look at us, her expression was so full of pain that it was almost unbearable to watch but what was the most awful was her eyes. There were a deep crimson, the colour of blood.

"I-I…k-kil-killed..him" She sobbed. Alice and Rose ran up to her and hugged her.

"It doesn't matter, everyone has their slip ups." They told her reassuringly.

Camille just shook her head "But- non-none…off you- ha-have ever-killed- like this!" She sobbed even harder.

"If-if only-I-wasn't- s-so…weak" This was greeted by noises of disagreement.

"You were never weak. You did really well to last that long." Camille just sniffed.

But then the strangest thing happened. A soft white light started to surround Camille. I was like she had a shield of light around her. She looked around confused. But then the light grew stronger and Rose and Alice were thrown backwards by some invisible force. Camille started to rise gracefully into the air, as if she were a doll and someone had picked her up. Her arms were stretched behind her like wings and her head was thrown back. Her hair splayed out around her as if she were underwater and her eyes were closed. I looked around, confused, it was then that I noticed that Will also was suspended in the air, facing Camille, however his head was flopped to the side and his arms were limp by his side.

Camille opened her mouth slightly as if she was going to breathe in, but instead she exhaled and a long trail of red liquid left her mouth, it was blood. It glistened in the pale sunlight as a glowing silver line suddenly linked Will and Camille together, the blood made its way over to Will's body, reminding me of a snake.

We stood, rooted to the spot, as we watched the blood enter Will mouth. He gradually began to gain some colour in his skin and his body became less motionless. The white light grew stronger and stronger, until you couldn't see the two figures inside of them and we had to cover our eyes.

Then the light abruptly disappeared and Camille and Will were dropped onto the floor.

Will slowly sat up, a little bit dazed but completely full of life.

"Well, that was unexpected."

**Yay! Will is ALIVE!!!!!! Um…..yeah. I might not be able to upload the next chap, once I have written it, for a while because I am going to Denmark! Woohoo! And we don't have internet connection up there so I can't get onto FanFic.**

**Please Review!!!!!!!**


	22. Life Story

**Okay, before I say anything else I have to say. I am so sorry for taking this long to update. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. But, for a while I went off twilight (I am still not quite really into it) and I was going to give it up but then I read the last of my chapters and realised it was actually quite good. So I am gunna try to finish it, sorry if it sounds really bad.**

**NessPOV**

**Chapter 20**

Will's sister rushed to his side, hands searching his body for any signs of injury.

"Stop fretting, you know yourself that I'm completely fine. I always am." There was an under tone of sadness in his voice.

His sister ran a frustrated hand through her hair, when she spoke her voice was tense and restrained "Will, I know. But this has never happened before, neither of us has in _that way!_" At the end of her sentence, her voice slipped into a hiss of fury and deep worrying. It seemed like she was having a very hard time constricting her emotions.

Will sat up further and took his sisters hand. The look that they shared made me feel like I was intruding just by watching, but I couldn't take my eyes off the pair. It felt like they were searching each other's souls, looking deep into the other's being. It was a look that only twins could share.

Finally, the sister pulled back, muttering a quiet apology. All traces of violent emotion gone only to be left with disgruntlement **(is that even a word?). **We watched for a second before attending to other things. Dad flipped out his cell and called Carlisle. Alice and Rosalie rushed back over to Camille, but not before being bombarded by Jasper and Emmett who were checking to see if they were alright. Seth and Mum went over to helped Will up, I decided to join them.

Will's arms were slung around the pair of them, Seth looked relieved when I joined them and beckoned for me to take his place. As he ducked away I heard Jake mutter something along the lines of 'Lazy git'.

I glanced over at Camille, to see that she was staring blankly at Will, her gaze not lowering once. I felt Will shuffle uncomfortably beside me, he had obviously felt Camille's stare as well. Suddenly, without any type of warning, she lunged forward, throwing Alice and Rosalie back in the process, and flashed to stand in front of Will, she barely stopped herself from running fully at him.

She stopped right in front of him, so that there was barely any space between them, her hair flying crazily around her face.

"Why?!" She shrieked "Why didn't you die?! I should have killed you! Your meant to be dead, how did you survive? How?" Her whole body was quacking with desperate yet silent sobs.

Will looked down at her trembling body. He slowly un-hooked his arms from around mine and my mother's arms, and placed them around Camille drawing her into a hug, he rested his chin on her head as she (along with all my family) stiffened.

"You....I....You don't smell.... appealing....anymore..." Camille whispered into his chest, but we all heard. Shock weaved its way into our faces, a ghost of a smile appeared on Will's lips.

"I'm not quite sure how to react to that." He murmured back, Camille hiccupped a small laugh and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him back fondly.

~x~

**CamPOV **

I sat listening to the stream trickle by, feeling soothed by the sound. I opened my eyes and saw my hand rest against a notepad with a biro in it. I watched as a shaft of light hit it, causing it to sparkle.

"You know I will never be able to get used to that." A voice said from behind me. I didn't need to turn to tell that it was Will.

"Yeah, well, I will never be able to get used to the fact that you're indestructible." I answered back, finally turning to smile at him.

After hugging him, Carlisle and Esme had arrived on the scene looking worried even though they had been briefed about what had happened. We were shipped back to the Cullen house, questions burning in each of our minds.

We told Will and his sister (who we later found out was called Zahra) what we were, and to be fair I think they took it quite well. In turn they told us about themselves and what they were.

_~Flashback~_

"_Vampires?" Zahra asked, looking stunned. Will didn't say anything he just stared at us with wide eyes._

"_Well, I guess it's our turn to explain" Zahra sighed. "We are essentially humans, we have heartbeats, we eat, we sleep but there's one thing different about us, we can't die."_

_Everyone sucked in air in astonishment, Will continued where his sister had ended. "We can't be hurt either, if we cut ourselves the skin just grows back within seconds, if we break a bone it just clicks back into place. We could go into a war without any weapons or armour and come out unscathed. So to put it bluntly we are indestructible."_

_~End Flashback~_

Will had plonked himself next to me and gestured at the notepad in my hands.

"What's that about?" He asked. I looked back down at it.

"Oh this. It's not much really. It's just some random scribbles and doodles of mine." He looked at me, soundlessly asking me to continue "Well, when I wanted to think. I usually draw or write at the same time."

"Wouldn't that defeat the point of thinking, seeing as you would be concentrating on drawing and stuff and not on your thoughts." He answered back

"_Au contraire _it actually helps a lot. I let my mind wander whilst drawing or writing and when I'm done and I look at what I've done, it generally gives me a solution to my problem or gives me a useful idea." I smiled at him. "I think you'll find that you, sir, have just been beaten in this particular conversation."

He laughed cheerfully. We sat (or in Will's case, lay) in a comfortable silence after that, just listening to the world go by. Then a thought popped into my head.

"How did you find out you were indestructible?" I asked.

Will glanced up at me before looking back to the stream, pondering on how to phrase his answer "Well, we're not quite sure how we got to be indestructible, but we definitely know that we haven't always been like this. When we were younger we would get scratched or hurt ourselves like any other normal person, but then something happened and Zahra and I...changed."

"We had our suspicions that something was wrong, but we only really knew for sure when Zahra got pushed off a 5 storey building, she just got straight back up completely intact and unharmed. Then, I got into a fight, it got nasty and he ended up with fractured ribs, a broken nose, cuts everywhere and shards of glass in his back, whereas, I.. I just stayed unaffected. That's when we started to test out our abilities further and further until we started performing acts of supposed suicide, but we never died."

I could feel the pity in my eyes as I looked at him. "What happened to make you like this?" I asked softly.

He didn't look at me this time "We got caught in an explosion, I don't know what exactly it did to us or what caused it, I just know that it wasn't a normal bomb?

"A bomb?! An Explosion? What are you talking about? When did this happen?" I shot questions at him unable to contain them.

He sighed "The explosion happened in 1944, at the end of World War 2. I was an American Air Bomber and I was stopping off in England to get more fuel and prepare for the attack. It was completely by coincidence but Zahra happened to be in London for work, she was an assistant of a famous bomb designer." He chuckled grimly "She was really very lucky to get that job, let's just say the designer took a shine to her, they were working on a new type of bomb. I heard about them being in London, so I travelled up to meet her."

He closed his eyes, saddened by the old memories "We meet in a little hospital, just the two of us. I remember feeling so happy; we hadn't seen each other since for 2 years. That's when the Germans struck. The whole building was destroyed, nearly everyone died. We were left in the wreckage stumbling through the rubble, with smoke blinding us, fire licking at our skin, everything in ruins. When we finally got out of there, we were admitted to the nearest hospital, but we were released soon after, after all our injuries were only very minor. The doctors were baffled, they said that we must have been protected by a doorway or something when the bomb hit. Course, we both knew, in the back of our heads that this wasn't true, I remember the flames and being thrown back. But, it seemed so unreal; we just forced this idea and tried to tell ourselves that that was what happened."

I felt awful for him, he'd had a hard time. I placed my hand on top of his, trying to reassure him. He turned abruptly to look at me; I smiled as I heard his heartbeat increase.

"You probably feel weird around me now, what with you knowing that I'm an old man of 85 and all."

I laughed "Nope, that's fine by me, you know I'm a lot older than I look too"

Will looked up at me curiously "Really? I mean I know that vampires don't age physically, but I always guessed you were genuinely quite young. How old are you?

"I'm 378," Will's expression made me laugh out loud, "I was born on the 20th June 1632, I was bitten when I was 17, it was in the English Civil War, so it seems we both were affected in wars." I smiled at him, before standing up and starting to pack away my things. I heard Will stand up behind me, I turned with my sketch pad tucked under my arm to see him standing in front of me with his hand stretched out to me, inviting me to take it. I felt my lips turn upwards into a small grin. I put on a fake southern accent and said "Oh, now honey, you don't know me that well" I started giggling and he simply smirked. "But you can walk me home." I added with a playful smirk of my own as I linked arms with him and started to strut off.

After a few minutes of walking, something occurred to me. "Hey, you know what you said about Zahra being pushed off a 5 storey building?" Will nodded in response "What was that all about?"

His face grew visibly darker "It was the bomb designer. He pushed her off the roof" I felt my eyes widen _Why?!_ I heard myself internally yell, but before I could say anything he continued "You see they had this ongoing thing. She was really head-over-heels with him, and we both thought that he felt the same way about her, in fact he probably did. They seemed so deeply in love with each other, barely managing to stay apart. But then Zahra told him about her suspicions about her ability and he started getting weird towards her, avoiding her, ignoring her comments, going out of his way to stay away from her. But then one day Zahra decided to confront him about it and he just went crazy, calling her a freak of nature and telling her that she ought to be quarantined and when she tried to defend herself he pushed her off the building."

I felt myself starting to shake, I was a riot of emotions, feeling unbearably sad for Zahra, ragingly angry at the stupid man and complete pity for both Will and his sister.

"The utter bastard!" I cried out. "No wonder she's so shut off and secluded when she's been hurt that badly."

Will nodded grimly "I'm glad you understand." Then his expression got a little lighter "But at least now she has that Seth boy."

I grinned at the memory

_~Flashback~_

_We were running back through the woods to return to the Cullen's house. I was running slightly behind everyone else. Will was riding on Jake, in his wolf form and Zahra was riding my motorbike._

_Suddenly we hit a sharp and unexpected turn, for the vampires and werewolves it was easy enough to change course but for Zahra it was a lot harder. She slammed on the brakes and jerked the handles sideways in an attempt to turn but she had been going too fast. The motorbike lost control and stopped suddenly throwing Zahra into the air. She hit the ground with a large SLAM. Her body was thrown into the air again by the impact and she landed onto the hard ground again forcing her to roll along the floor a little further. She finally came to a rest against a large rock. Her arm was twisted in a disturbing way, blood was pouring out of gashes on her head and leg. Her clothes were ripped slightly and any bare skin was bruised or showed a multitude of cuts and scratches. I gaped in a stunned silence._

"_Zahra!" yelled Seth leaping off of Emmett (who he'd been getting a piggy back from). He ran to her side and was just about it touch her when she groaned and sat up. Slowly I could see that the cuts and gashes were slowly knitting back together leaving clear, unscarred skin behind. As she started to get up I could see all her bruises had faded away and her arm had started twist back into shape. It rightened itself with a loud click leaving us to look at her in silence. She looked at us and then looked down at Seth who was starring at her intently._

"_What?" She asked him, he slowly rose up until he was level with her face, his hands went to cup her cheeks. He started straight at her before finally getting his words out "Its..y-you" _

_I heard Jake and Edward groan. "He's imprinted" I heard Jake explain to Nessie. I turned back to look at Seth who looked like he had just seen the sun for the first time and felt the cool breeze after years of being kept inside._

"_It's you" He repeated again_

_~End Flashback~_

By now Will and I had returned to the main house, I turned to him

"How do you reckon the whole Zahra and Seth will turn out?" I asked him. He just shrugged

"I have no idea, this is up to her."

We stood in quiet, just watching the house for a few moments. He then smiled down at me and took my hand and before I could protest pressed his lips gently against it. There was a small part of my mind that said _This is wrong, I can't let this get complicated, I can't! _But no matter how hard that part screamed it couldn't help being covered by the surge of pleasure that burnt through me.

Will smiled softly "Sorry" He murmured, his eyes not quite meeting mine.

"What for?" I responded my voice barely audible. His eyes widened and rushed up to mine, surprise clearly written in the bullet coloured orbs. I think my eyes were the same; I don't know what made me say that. They just came out of its own accord...but I didn't regret them. My mouth was open but no words came out.

Throughout my mental turmoil, Will just stared at me unblinkingly. Slowly a wide grin spread across his mouth, at that point I couldn't help but let a grin of my own spread across my features.

He leaned forward so that we were barely a centimetre apart, as he met my eyes I heard his heartbeat rise. I stared into his eyes and he stared into mine, slowly he reached his hands up, placing them on my cheeks. Using his thumbs he gently closed my eyelids,

"I know that you probably don't see me as I see you and that I will probably just mess things up for you. But, I want you to know, I will be here for you, waiting...waiting for you to need me." I opened my mouth to protest but he quickly placed a finger on them, shushing me.

"You probably know how I feel, but I won't act on them if you don't want me to, if I'm lucky the feeling will just fade. So, if you feel like a bit o' loving, just come to me" I felt the pressure leave from my face, and heard his retreating feet. I listened to the quiet crunch of the grass before I heard,

"And to redeem my reputation, if you don't need me, don't think I won't be giving out a bit o' that left over loving to other lovely young ladies," I could hear the definite laughter in his voice "after all I am a handsome man" We both chuckled and I heard his withdrawing feet yet again.

I open my eyes to an empty scene, but a genuine smile graced my face.

**Ok, so hopefully that wasn't as crap as I thought it was, although keep in mind some part were written very late at night. I found the lovely-dovey stuff hard to write, cus I want Camille to like him...a lot but not to be completely in love with him...yeah XD**

**Please tell me what you thought....I'll give you an imaginary cookie **


	23. WhyWhy did she go?

**I have no comment..... :(**

**Chapter 21**

**CamPOV**

The next few weeks were as near to heaven as I could get. I spent my days mucking about with everyone who went to High School, we were known as 'The Beautifuls', that got many merry laughs mainly from Jake, Emmett, Will, Alice and myself. In the evenings everyone would gather to the Cullen's main household and we would just generally hang around and have fun, daring each other to do silly things, playing the piano, group sing alongs, and one time racing up trees.

And at night, while the others were doing things that shall remain unnamed, Will and I stayed up talking for hours and watching the stars or at least until he fell asleep. I thought nothing could bring me down from my cloud of happiness, but I was wrong.

It all started on an extremely unremarkable Saturday.

~x~

"Uuuugh!!" I screamed tossing my maths book across the room before reappearing in front of it, before it could hit anything, and catching it one handed. "I HATE MATHS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and started storming around the room making wild hand gestures.

Will, Emmett, Jake and Nessie were slouched in the couch, Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap on the floor, Rose was checking her reflection in the mirror, Seth and Zahra were cuddled up on the loveseat, Bella and Edward were sitting at the table, where I had just been sitting a few minutes ago, with books strewn around them and Carlisle and Esme were in the kitchen. Not one of them looked up to watch my mini-tantrum, all used to it by now.

Annoyed at their lack of response, I dropped onto my chair again with my arms crossed and huffed angrily to myself.

"Stupid, good for nothing other than strange jobs, complicated, boring maths. It should go die in a hole. And I shall put it there and burn it-" I cut off suddenly, an idea popping into my mind. A large, dangerous and mischievous smirk spread across my face. _Oh how many people have learnt to fear that smile._

Some people looked up curiously to see what had cut me off (not an easy feat when I am on one of my _special_ rants) and upon seeing my psychotic smile, started to worry. Esme worried for her house, Alice worried for her clothes, Emmett worried for his _toys_ **(may I point out this is not meant to be sexual toys, it is meant as in cars and play stations etc.)**, Edward worried for his books, Rosalie worried for her make-up/mirrors and general possessions, Jasper worried about the feelings of madness coming off of Camille, and Will and Nessie worried for their health.

By now I was rocking backwards and forwards in excitement and physco-ness "I have a plan". Esme, Will and Nessie started to worry even more as most of my _plans _tended to involve blowing stuff up or pulling extreme pranks on people.

I turned back to the table and swept up all my maths books into my arms before charging outside. Silenced followed my exit whilst everyone eyed each other before moving as one to the windows to watch what I was doing.

**3****rd**** person**

By the time they reached the window Camille had already collected a large pile of firewood and was currently placing them to form a bonfire shaped pile. She glanced up to see them watching her, she then put another dangerous smile on and pulled out some matches and struck one of them alight,

"Shouldn't we be stopping her?" Edward asked, mildly concerned.

"Nah, I wanna see what she does." This was Emmett, noises of agreement quickly followed.

The pile of wood was soon up in flames and Camille was doing an eccentric tribal/ bonfire dance around it. She finally whipped around holding up the maths books.

"Say byebye to the bookies" she said before leaping into the air and over the fire, slamming the books into the midst of it, barely missing the flames herself. She stood there for a few moments watching the books burn, promptly heading off to get a bucket of water straight afterwards.

Once the fire was doused she returned to the house, as she entered everyone went back to their previous activities. Rosalie turned to Camille.

"Feeling better?" She asked

Camille nodded in response "Much, thanks." There was silence for a minute, until,

"You do know that you're the one that's gunna pay for new books?"

"Ah, hell."

~10 minutes later~

**CamPOV**

_x² - 32x+8=7462 right so that's a Quadratic, oh bum-hole. I dislike quadratics. Right, so it's (x )(x ) something....or maybe it's (6x )(6x ). Okay, um, is it add to make the outside and times to make the inside or the other way round?....oh major bum-hole. _Unfortunately for me, Edward had another set of maths books, so I still had to do my homework.

"How come you're no good at maths, and why are you so bad at it?" _Well no room for subtlety there then._ I looked up to see Emmett _Ah that would be why._

I pushed some hair out of my face "Why am I so bad at it? Well you said it yourself, I'm not good at it, I just don't get it...well the algebra stuff I really don't get but I do get stuff to do with shapes et cetera et cetera. I've never really been that good at it, so I started skipping classes or 'falling asleep' in them, in fact I was just on my phone. Also, it is BORING! I much rather do stuff like writing, acting, singing, dancing; even things like science and geography are interesting but maths! Bah." Most of the room chuckled.

Emmett nodded, as if he were trying to look intellectual "Good point" He then walked off, I think maybe he ran out of ideas of what to say. Seth gave a hearty laugh,

"I used to be like you Camille, but I got Sam to help tutor me, and now I'm a math whizz...kinda," I laughed, as did Zahra. _Awww they're so cute together_. Once Zahra had accepted Seth as her 'soul mate' they were virtually inseparable. "Anyway, I could get Sam to-"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something rushing towards us. Suddenly, it was like everything slowed down, my observant eyes picked up every single detail in a flash, the object flying towards us was an arrow, and it wasn't rushing towards _us_ it was rushing towards Seth. In the split second I knew I had to do something fast or Seth would die. I leapt forward, pushing my chair over and ran towards him as quickly as my legs would carry me.

As I reached him I placed my hands on him, effectively pushing him out of the way, he and I flew through the air.

The arrow was now coming for me, I instinctively twisted out of its way but it still hit my side, slicing through my layers of clothing, but left my hard, ice, skin unharmed. It planted itself harmlessly into a painting. I had no time to rejoice as I was soon crashing through a wall. There were a few milliseconds of peace were debris fell down over Seth and I and everyone picked up what had just happened.

Then, time sped up again and many things happened at once. The Cullen's got into fighting stances, ready for attack, Jake morphed into a wolf, Alice adopted a blank face that showed she was receiving a vision and Seth tried to get his words out.

"I- You-You saved- You saved me" But I wasn't there to listen, by that time I was over by where the arrow had hit seconds before. There was a small note in my hands. I skimmed through it quickly. My already pale face paled.

"No, no! This can't be happening!"

Unexpectedly I appeared next to Alice gripping her arms, waiting for her to come round, when she did I yelled at her, panic clear in my eyes.

"What did you see?"

She looked confused for a while before answering quietly "I don't really know, It's wasn't like anything I've seen before. It wasn't clear, it was all confusing."

I shook her harder "But what did you see?"

"I- I saw flashes of the baseball field, then there were 4 figures-"

I cut her off again "Who were they? Who were they Alice?!"

She faltered, dazed and slightly scared of my new attitude "I- I don't know! Their faces were all blurred out like millions of frames flashing over and over again, to quickly for me to see. They were hooded and towering above me." My face turned deathly pale and panic stoof out in my eyes "No. No that can't be"

Alice continued "And then there was this boy, he was blurred around the edges, he- he had blonde, tousled hair and... tanned skin. He looked like he was saying something but I couldn't tell what. He was holding out a hand to me- not to me, through me."

My hand was at my mouth, "no" I whispered brokenly "No it can't be him, he can't be here."

I whipped my head round to look at where the arrow had come from.

"Camille, what it this about?" A voice asked softly, I whipped round to face Will who was looking at me concerned.

"I have to get out of here!" I yelled, verging on hysteria. "I have to find them, I have to catch up with them."

I then ignored the looks of confusion and ran as fast as I could out of the doors and into the woods.

Edward appeared in front of me "Camille, what is this about?" His voice was like steel, demanding attention and control, but he wouldn't get it. I placed my hands on him and pushed him as hard as I could sending him flying into a tree.

I then ran as hard as I have ever run. Pushing my body beyond its previous limits. I had to find them. I had to catch up with them.

**NessPOV**

It had been three days since Camille left. Those had been some of the worst times in my short life, nobody spoke, all dwelling on their own thoughts, too afraid to break the silence. Everything we heard a car or a person go by, we leapt, hope filling our hearts, only to be squeezed out again and replaced by cold despair. Jasper had it the worst though, not only was he feeling his own depression and confusion; he was feeling ours as well.

We had been trying to go through what had happened to figure out why Camille left. All the vampires say they saw the arrow out of the corner of their eyes just as Camille ran past them, then she and Seth crashed through the wall. We all decided that it was the note that had started her real panic, but none of us had seen what was written on it, then what confused us more is her reaction to Alice's vision. It was obvious she knew something we didn't and whatever it was terrified her.

We had all been missing school too, we didn't say it out loud but it was obvious that we all were going to stay here until Camille came back, no matter how long it took. And secretly, I knew she would come back, she wasn't the type of person to just leave like that, it would haunt her conscience until she returned; besides she had left her precious scrapbook with all her favourite drawings and songs in it, here.

It was on the evening of the third day, when everything changed...again. We were gathered in the dining room, each sitting in their own bubble of quiet, the vampires silently watched everyone else "eat". In fact, even though we had plates of food in front of us, none of us could stomach it, not even the ever-hungry werewolves.

And it was because of the complete stillness we heard the sound of panicked feet hitting ground. We all leapt up, hope flashing in all our faces.

"Is it-"

"Do you think-"

"Would that-"

"She's b-"

"Would she-"

"Can it be-"

"Cam-"

We all talked over each other, our hearts suddenly rising. Then a figure crashed through the window. They stumbled for a bit regaining their balance, glass shards flew everywhere, light reflected of the flying pieces causing them to glow and cast shards of light across the entire room. The person stood up, their face covered by a shadow, the glass seemed to encircle them, creating hauntingly beautiful wings. The person lifted their face.

It was Camille, but not the Camille I knew. Her usually perfect scarlet ringlets where now wild and tangled together in a complete mess, her bright, open face had been replaced by a cold, guarded one and her once brilliant eyes that had been happy and glowing where now a dull grey and completely unfeeling.

We stared at her shock apparent in our eyes, and she stared back unseeingly. Suddenly she was running past us, the rush of air hit my face and I was hit with her sweet scent, that smelt like jasmine flowers.

We stood in shocked silence as she headed upstairs, her usual bounding switched with sullen steps. We still hadn't moved when she came back down, a bag stuff full of clothes and essentials, she glanced up to see our eyes on her, she looked back blankly.

She shoved past Edward and reached out for her scrapbook, when she felt 3 pairs of hands clamp down on her shoulders. Her head lifted up but she didn't turn,

"What are you doing?" I reeled back in shock, her voiced had completely changed, now it was cold, dark and in a complete mono-tone.

Emmett, Will and Dad spun her around, to face them, "Tell us what happened." Will told her, his voice like steel. She looked at him and suddenly he was flying across the room, Camille's hand where he had been a few seconds ago. She took advantage of the other two's surprise and pushed off the ground, slamming her shoulder into Dad, throwing him off her, and at the same time, kicking Emmett, causing him to let go of her and clutch his stomach. She landed and crouched down and swung her legs round catching both of them behind the feet, making them land with a loud thud on the hard floor.

She started to sprint off toward the door, but only to find Jasper, Jake, Seth and a now recovered Edward blocking her way. She skidded before twisting round to try and escape back through the window only to find Emmett blocking her path. Soon surrounded by everyone, she span around like a panicked animal, trying to find an escape. She spotted one between mum and myself, she dashed towards it, but before she could get even close, Emmett tackled her to the floor,

"Tell. Us. What. Is. Going. On" He hissed in her ear, she struggled and tried to get away from his iron-like grip.

I saw that she wasn't going to give into brute force, I leant forward looking her in the eye,

"Please, Camille. Please, tell us what's wrong," I pleaded with my eyes, she glanced away before looking up at everyone's begging eyes.

"Please, Camille." This time it was Rose, her voice was unusually soft,

"I beg of you, tell us." This time it was Will, he had a fading cut going down his arm, Camille glanced round at all of us, before finally stopping her struggle and looking down at the floor and whispering, her voice barely audible,

"I...I...wish I...could...but it hurts too much... I...I can't tell you...with words...I'm afraid to...I'm afraid that it would be...too much."

**OOoooooohhhhh, suspense!!!! Heh heh, cliff hanger. Ahhh, so many times I had to tell my parents that I was 'nearly done, just need to finish this' when I really should be sleeping, then they come up half and hour later and I'm still there. Ahh, fun.**

**Reeeevieeeew XD**


	24. Is this a Dream?

**OOoooookaay, a bit sad, no one has been reviewing my story ): Buuuut thanks to all the people who added my story to their alerts or whatever :) Also sorry that I took ages to upload I lost the chapter to start off with, then I had exams and lots of projects to hand in, then I went to Tuscany, then I went to Devon. So I haven't found much time for writing. So sorry again. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 22**

**3****rd**** Person**

Edward came round and placed his hand on Camille's shoulder, by now Emmett had gotten off her and she was curled up in a ball, hugging her knees tightly, burying her distraught face in them.

"Camille, you don't have to tell us with words, but if you just think of what's happened, I'll be able to hear it and tell the others." He said softly, She looked up at him, if she were human tears would be streaming down her face. _I agree_ she thought.

**EdPOV**

_I agree_. Then suddenly I found myself in a large, dark room that reminded me very of a nave in a gothic Cathedral just without the pews and carpets. The ceiling rose up until I couldn't see it anymore and it simply faded into darkness and the sides stretched out into a black fog that swirled around forebodingly, the stone was made out of a black material with veins of a silvery grey running through them, strings of tangled black ivy twisted round the pillars and grew on the walls, giving it a mysterious yet dark feel.

_This way_ I looked towards the noise and found an image of Camille standing in the centre of the room, she turned her back and walked towards the shadowed sides

_Where am I? _I asked the image of Camille. She kept walking and I had begun to think that I wouldn't get an answer, when she answered

_You are in the deepest and darkest corners of my mind, this is where I lock away my blackest memories and feelings _Her voiced rang out in the silence, resonating eerily. As we approached the swirling darkness, the Camille image lifted her arm, so her hand was in front of her, and a flaming torch appeared in it, the mist retreated as if it were roiling from the flames and the sudden light.

_Follow me and do not touch the fog _she advanced forward the fog reeled backwards as the flame approached it yet flowed back to surround us once it has passed causing there to be a bubble of light and clear air surrounding us.

After walking for what seemed like hours but was likely in fact just a few minutes the Camille image stopped suddenly and raised her whole arm _We are here _I heard in my mind before a band of orange burning light burst out from the torch blasting the mist away from us.

I raised my arm to shield my eyes from the light and changed my stance to stop myself from being pushed back by the force of the wind pushing against me, the image-Camille's hair whipped crazily around her face, yet she stood, unfazed.

Once the light and wind had receded I looked around to find myself in front a seemingly endless stone wall containing ancient-looking alcoves that reminded me very much of medieval dungeon cells. Thick bars of dirty iron stood warningly between us and whatever was behind them. Sealed onto the join of the two main bodies of iron was a large, intricate padlock. It was shaped like a lion's head and on the side of the alcove was a small number printed it read 0194, as I looked down the row of cells I saw that each on had a different number and padlocks, the padlocks ranging from delicate flowers to disturbing skulls to being engraved with many old ruins. I looked back to the image of Camille to see that she was starting to stride off down along the wall her eyes determinedly set in front of her.

I hurried to catch up with her; we then walked in complete silence for about another 5 minutes until yet again she stopped unexpectedly, staring straight ahead.

_What is it? What's wrong_ I asked her, rapidly searching the area my eyes, but I found nothing. I glanced back to her finding her unmoved.

_No, look to your left. _I barely heard her voice, slowly I turned my head to see a change in the layout of cells. There on the wall was a large space left completely empty, it looked like it should have contained something but it was bare.

_This is where my past lies, I have kept it so tightly wrapped up and locked away for all these years, but it always there in the back of my mind, it will never leave me. _Her eyes lowered sadly before she swept past me and placed her hand lightly in the middle of the space, as she moved her hand back the bricks started moving backwards into themselves slowly but surely creating an archway.

_But now I have loosened the bonds holding it together, so you can get through, but I cannot go further, seeing my past again...Well, I might not recover. _She looked straight at me then, her gaze piercing through me. Gradually she removed her gaze and gestured toward the archway, I looked to find that through them was a staircase spiralling downwards _At the bottom of the stairs you will find a cage, stand in front of it and say these words 'I, Edward Cullen, Vampire of Golden eyes command thee to open". Take this key, it will help and will get you back." _And with that the dark smoke started to swirl around her, starting to consume her body, she held out a silver chain with a small transparent glass vile at the bottom, the mist snaked around her arm dangerously.

_The key is in the bottle._ _Now go. _I watched the rest of her disappear in darkness before turning back to the stairway.

_What could be so bad that Camille wouldn't be able to go back?_ _ What has she been hiding? _I asked myself as I stepped down the first few steps.

~x~

**And that's where it ends folks...Nah just joshing, although I did think about ending it there but that woulda made one hell of a short chapter...damn finding this hard to write :(**

**3****rd**** Person**

As Edward reached the bottom of the stairway his eyes flickered back and forth, straining to see in the absolute darkness. Suddenly flames flickered to life all around him, lighting up a vast cavern, in the centre was a large cage with thick metal chains, that not even Emmett would have been able to break, chaining it to the ground. Barriers had been placed all around it, acting as a barricade to the outside world, except this barricade was keeping something in not out.

Edward drew an unnecessary breath at the sight of it.

Slowly he stepped forward, each step echoing around him, as he approached the cage Edward started to feel restless, his primal instincts urging him to get away. But he kept pushing forward, it rested solely on him to find out what was wrong with Camille, his family relied on him.

He took a deep breath, steadying his nerves and carried on his previous path, his urge to run away growing stronger and stronger with each step. When he was a few steps away from the metal pillars an image flickered to life in front of him. It was Camille again, yet it was as she wasn't quite there if he concentrated his gaze he could see right through her and the image was constantly wavering as if it were a TV screen with a bad signal.

If he had thought Camille had looked bad before, he hadn't seen anything. This Camille was in shambles, a disarray of chaos and hopelessness. Her hair was matted yet managed to fall lankly to her shoulders, her face was a sickly white and her eyes red-rimmed and dull. Her whole posture had changed, before she was strong, confident and proud now she wasn't even a shadow of that Camille. Her body was stooped, withering in on itself, and her eyes were downcast, staring blankly at the floor.

Edward drew back in shock; he'd never once imagined that he'd see Camille in such a state.

"**Why do you disturb me?" **Edward stiffened. It was Camille's voice yet it had been hardened and roughened to terrifying levels. This alarmed him so much that for the first time in over a century, he struggled to get his words out,

"I-I-I've c-come to see y-your m-memories."

"**No. Never. I shan't inflict that on myself." **Edward barely managed to restrain his flinch at the sharp frosty tone of those words.

"But, Camille gave me access, she wanted me to see them."

"**.Now!" **Edward opened his mouth to protest once again, but shut it again when the Camille-image lifted her head. Her glare was so strong that Edward unwillingly shrunk back. It felt like she was literally boring a hole in his head. She was completely still, the kind of still that not even a vampire could achieve, she just stood and glowered fiercely at him. He bit his lip, his instincts were telling him to move it and get out of there, but he stood his ground. He had too, he had promised to help Camille.

Edward opened his mouth again but before any sound could come out, the dark Camille was directly in front of him.

_How did she move so fast?_ Was all he managed to think before she grabbed his head, her palms on his temples, her iron grip crushing his head. Then suddenly Edward experience something he hadn't in a long time, extreme agony, as memories and pictures exploded into his head.

But they were his own.

He remembered the dark times when he drank from humans, convincing himself that it was for the best. (1) He remembered the countless times when he sat alone in the house trying to ignore the sounds of the others enjoying themselves. He remember the time that he had left Bella and all those months isolated, then only to hear that she had 'killed' herself because of him. He remembered the feeling of pure terror he'd felt when Bella and Nessie couldn't escape from the Volturi.

Suddenly his mind was blank, the memories and pain gone. He opened his eyes to find the Dark- Camille staring at him intensely, her hands still on his temples. Then, without warning he was flying through the air, too fast for him to react. It took him less than a nanosecond to hit the opposite wall. The stone disintegrated around him, a large crater formed in the wall. Edward fell forward onto the floor, landing face first.

_How is she so strong? _He thought as he tried to push himself up, only to find her crushing grip holding him down.

"**Leave!" **Her voice had turned guttural and her previously dull eyes turned a terrifying shade of crimson and it was enough send shivers throughout Edward's body.

As she lifted her hand up to deliver a punch Edward saw his opportunity and sent a hit of his own aimed at her stomach. He had put enough force into it, that it would have turned a strong wall into a pile of rubble, but his fist just went straight through her as if she were a hologram.

_How is that possible! She would have to be solid to throw me across a room. _Was all that Edward thought before he found himself flying through the air once again. He landed with a loud thud on his back before skidding back along the ground, before coming to a stop in a crumpled position.

As he turned his head, he spotted the glass vile that the other image of Camille had given him on the floor a few meters away. He looked up to see the Dark-Camille walk towards him, malice burning intensely. He knew in that second that if he didn't do something quickly, he would never return to his own mind and body.

"_Take this key, it will help and will get you back. The key is in the bottle. Now go" _Camille's images' last words resonated in Edwards thoughts.

He scrambled up and reached his fingers out to grab to the vile. As he did the Dark-Camille let out a piercing cry,

"_**NO!" **_ But it was too late, Edward span round to face her and ripped the top off the bottle.

Bright white light burst out from the top, filling the whole room. Edward threw his arm up to cover his eyes. Slowly the light got brighter and brighter until the pain in Edward's eyes was almost unbearable. Everything was consumed by the light and it was the only thing left. Then little by little he began to hear piano keys being played very lightly and in the sweetest tune he'd ever heard. He was mesmerised by the sound, it carried on playing delicately, like the undercurrent of a bubbling stream. The light began to less and less like an unbearable pain but more like a caressing hand. His nose was filled with the most exquisite smell that reminded him of a fresh summer breeze, mixed with lemons and honeysuckle. He could taste the moist juice of a fresh apple, filling his taste buds with the sweet, refreshing taste that he'd long forgotten about. His spirit rose and he felt lightened and blissful and that nothing could ever go wrong. It was like he was flying!

All Edward thought was...

_...Am I in heaven?_

**Sorry that this was so short, but I had to end it there. I made a perfect ending. But fear not I shall try and get a new chap up ASAP! Also the song Edward hears is the start of Caramelldansen Slow Piano Version.**


End file.
